


That's What I Like

by QueennorKing



Category: TMNT (2012-), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, adults dealing with adult things, might stray from canon from time to time, uhh if theres something ill definitely put it in the notes so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: A self indulgent Raphael/Reader thing. Will mostly be a collection of one shots you can read together as a story or just skip through for ones you like.





	1. Personal Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I know everyone sort of has their own personal first meeting with Raphael or any of the turtles, and this one here is mine. You're welcome to read it, but do know that it talks about suicide and attempted suicide and depression. If this isn't your piece of cake, then skip ahead to other chapters. This fic is basically a bunch of one shots that can be read as a whole story or you can go through which ones you want to read.  
> This backstory is a personal one for me, so if you read it I hope you find some solace in it and enjoy it, but please be mindful of your criticisms. This will be one of the few chapters I ask for that.  
> There might be mentions of this particular backstory in later chapters, and if there's one that centers entirely around it I'll mention so in the notes.  
> Reader will be presented as gender neutral so boy, gals and nb pals can all enjoy.  
> Also, do you want to see your name or your oc's name instead of Y/N? Here's this nifty chrome extension just for that!  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en

Everything was… awful.

The sky above was dark and vacant, with only the exception of the mass of lights bleeding from the city and the lonely helicopter. It was the middle of the night, or possibly early in the morning, you didn’t know. You couldn’t bring yourself to care.

It was the time of night that the sound dimmed. Manhattan was never silent, but compared to the waking hours of the day full of people talking, cars in motion, horns honking, dogs barking… it was quiet. Even the bridge you stood on was vacant, but who knew for how long. Your car was parked in the closest lot you could find near the bridge, and even then it was a thirty minute walk to the edge where you then stood.

The night was cool, nearing cold. The seasons were changing yet again, from Spring to Summer. It didn’t feel so long ago that you were sitting on your sofa wrapped in blankets up to your ears and numbly watching Netflix on your computer to wittle the time away. Time was just moving so fast lately. Each year just felt shorter.

Getting older wasn’t as much fun as you imagined it would be.

Out of college, on your own, living paycheck to paycheck, and you still didn’t feel like you knew more than when you were fifteen.

Moving to Manhattan was not what you had in mind when you graduated, but when someone promised you a spot at your dream job, you couldn’t say no. Of course, they didn’t say when you were going to actually get it. An unpaid internship was all they could provide until they found use for you, and you were forced to find your means of living elsewhere. This has been your story for the past five months.

You were getting numb.

You no longer ate food for the taste, only your favorite foods had any flavor, and it wasn’t a lot. You were tired every second of every day. There was an ache in your chest that wouldn’t go away, tears brimming in your eyes that you didn’t have the energy to shed. You were a disappointment to your family, who rarely called anymore. You had no friends in Manhattan, no one.

There was no one.

Just your exhaustion and your ache.

You’ve been here before. On the precipice, looking over the depths and not knowing if the fall would hurt, or what was on the other side, or if you even cared about either of those things at all. Before, in your hometown, you had people to fall back on. People who noticed, friends who asked “are you okay” at precisely the right time, a family who cared in all the wrong ways, your pet cuddling next to you as you bawled on the floor. There was always something stopping you from taking the plunge.

Now, there was nothing stopping you.

Who’s to say that they ever intended to give you the position you wanted? Who’s to say that you won’t be feeling like this for the rest of your life? Who’s to say that the world wouldn’t be better off without you?

You stood overlooking the black, depthless water, gripping the railing, tears rolling down your cheeks. You were so ready for it to be over. To be free. You’d fly, and then you’d fall, and then it would be over.

With a dreaded sort of deliberateness, you swung your leg over the railing when a voice interrupted you.

“You really going to do this?”

Your muscles tensed despite your mind screaming at you to get it over with. That if you stopped now you wouldn’t do it. But you turned your head to the voice anyway.

A shadowed figure stood to your left, it was dark enough that you couldn’t see any defining traits other than they were bulky, tall, and vaguely humanoid. Their arms were at their sides, but you could see thick fingers flex. Mutants in Manhattan weren’t a strange sight to see, not after the invasion, but to have one actually try to speak was rare. They probably were staying the shadows to protect themself.

You didn’t answer, you couldn’t find your voice. There wasn’t anything to say.

The figure sighed as they crossed their arms. When they didn’t say anything you turned your gaze back to the waves, but you could feel their gaze on you. “Don’t you have anything to live for?” They pushed. Their voice was deep and gravelly, like they yelled a lot, and you could hear the frustration in it. But, compared to their previous sentence, it was softer.

You hadn’t heard anyone speak to you in any shape of genuine kindness in a long time.

Taking your silence for hesitation, they continued, “Listen, isn’t there anything you like? Anything you’re looking forward to?” They sounded a little awkward, as if comforting wasn’t a usual habit for them, but they were trying. Perhaps to sound confident, but they were trying all the same.

A deep breath lifted your chest and deflated it as you continued to grip the rails, one calf halfway over it. You’re voice answered, “I like…” You blinked slowly as you tried to remember what you enjoyed. “video games.”

They waited for more, and despite the tightening in your chest, words tripped over your teeth and spilled clumsily over your lips.

“And dogs… and cats, cartoons.” You swallowed against the lump in your throat and the tears in your eyes. “I like ice cream. And cookies. And milkshakes. And movies.” The tears started crawling down your cheeks again and you couldn’t catch your breath, and you listed words that came to your mind until it was too hard to speak. “And – And – And – And – “ Your leg slipped off the rail and you tripped backwards, but held fast to the railing. “And – I want… to be happy.”

The tears kept coming, but you fought them back, forcing deeper breaths into your lungs. Eventually, you felt strength return to your legs and you stood a little taller.

The figure still stood in the shadows, but they said, “Was that so hard?”

Unable to find your voice again, you shook your head, weakly wiping your tears and snot away. You felt a little lighter, not by much, but perhaps enough.

The two of you stayed silent for the next few moments as you steadied your breaths and finally felt something akin to control come back. You stared at the waves, not completely feeling that stepping away was the best choice, but the sight of the waves made you sick to your stomach. You felt yourself stepping away from the railing, gripping one of your wrists tightly and feeling on the verge of tears again.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. You didn’t know for what, you just apologized. It felt right to.

“For what?” Was the stranger’s immediate response. “For almost jumping off a bridge?”

You didn’t have the answer to that, so you shrugged lopsidedly, still holding onto your wrist like a lifeline.

They sighed again, you could imagine they were rubbing a hand over their face in exasperation. It made you feel worse, but their voice was gentle when they said. “You have a ride? A home?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You gonna go home then, right?”

You suddenly just felt very, very tired. “Yeah.” And a voice whispered back: _Coward. Every time._

And your feet turned you towards the end of the bridge, and walked you away. From your lips you whispered a hoarse, “Thanks.” And hoped they heard.

A soft, “No problem.” Whispered against your ears a moment later.

It was enough to make you stop. Swallowing, you turned around to see them still in the shadows, watching. “What’s your name?” You asked, wincing against the scrape in your throat.

They shifted their weight, considering you. You could feel the intensity of their gaze. “Raphael. My friends call me Raph.”

A feeble smile tilted your lips. “Thank you, Raphael.”

“And yours?”

“I’m Y/N.”

“Stay safe, Y/N. Do me a favor and stay away from bridges.”

A startled laugh escaped you. You both said your goodbyes, and you left for your car. You were still numb, but you were lighter.

Once you were back in your apartment, you sighed, and slept in the clothes you almost died in. The next morning, you woke up with fresh eyes, and though you weren’t sure it would help, you looked up therapists in the area.

Someone had cared. Maybe you will too, one day.


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Raphael for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here's a list of things you need to know so you know what you're getting into  
> Reader insert is:  
> a pacifist and largely dislikes fights in real life, this includes angry shouting, but if bitten will bite back. Is also plus size, but there won't be any mentions of appearance besides clothes. Is shy. Likes making people smile. Has chronic depression but is working through it. Is also gender neutral (only going by they/them) so boys, gals, and nb pals can enjoy. Has family and a hometown in a nonspecified place and they have mixed feelings about their parents. Has steady hands and knows how to sew people up and treat people for injuries and this will be brought up later. Is also bad at math.  
> If this isn't what you ordered, sorry, but it is what it is.  
> Also, in case you missed it in the last summary - there might be mentions of the first personal chapter within other ones, but it won't be big and if a ch does center around it I'll mention so in the notes. The turtles&co and Reader are between ages 20 - 25 and comes after the series. I've only watched up into about half of season three.  
> Lastly, I'm writing this because I love TMNT, and there is so much I love about TMNT 2012. This is for pure enjoyment and I hope it makes other people happy too.  
> And, want to see your name or your oc's name instead of Y/N? Here's this nifty chrome extension!  
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en

You were walking home from yet another twelve hour day. It was late, very late, and you were dreading your early rise for your unpaid internship the next day. Your legs hurt after being on your feet almost all day and you almost wanted to waste the gas it would take to take you to your paid job that was less than a half a mile away from your apartment.

As you walked you thought about what you might fix for dinner, when you felt someone watching you. Your shoulders tensed and you felt your brows draw together, but you kept walking until you heard someone’s footsteps behind you. The stranger following you stopped short when you turned around, one hand already in your pocket and around your pepperspray.

“Can I help you?” You asked, feeling nerves crawling up your throat.

In the yellow light of a streetlamp, you spotted the tattoo of a purple dragon. _Well,_ you thought, _crap._ The Purple Dragons were notorious and had grown in crimes and members in the last few years, and they were well known for not backing down.

This member, a man, looked surprised that you had confronted him, even more so when you pulled your pepperspray from your pocket and your other hand dived for your phone. But his surprise changed into a sneering, over-confident smile when he said, “Now, we don’t want any trouble.”

Your face fell when you saw three more people step out of an alley.

Your stomach churned anxiously. You don’t like fighting, confrontations of any kind, but like hell you were just going to let these losers get you. Home was only three blocks away and there had to be someone open from between here and there, a place with people. There was no way you could take four people with weapons on at once.

The Purple Dragons took a few confrontational steps towards you and you blasted the closest one with pepperspray and screamed as loud as you could before taking off in the opposite direction. The gang were in shock until the one that confronted you shouted at them to follow you.

You heard their pursuit as you tried to dial 911 and run at the same time. No stores had their lights on, no stores showed signs that they were open. Desperately, you belted out another shout for help. Considering you heard some rather shrill shrieks from behind you, someone must’ve heard.

Someone grabbed you by the shoulders and you thrust your elbow back with all of your strength. All the air was forced out of the assaulter’s lungs as you nailed them just below the ribs. Their grip loosened and you brought your heel down on their foot hard. A scream erupted in your ears and you winced, but struggled out of their grip and blasted them in the face with more spray. The Purple Dragon fell to their knees, crying shamelessly through burning eyes.

Your breathing was funny as you stumbled backwards; the adrenaline was making you dizzy and uncoordinated and you almost tripped and fell. The phone previously in your hands had fallen out and onto the sidewalk a yard away from you, but you couldn’t remember when. It was too close to the scene of the ongoing fight for you to feel safe to pick it up. However, something was definitely familiar about some of the silhouettes…

“Take _that_ you piece of Dragon Crap!”

And something was very familiar about one of the voices.

The last of the thugs fell to the ground with a satisfying _thawp._ You looked from him, and up to your rescuers.

Four big, masked turtles were standing above your would-be assaulters. Most had their backs to you, checking pulses and relieving the Purple Dragons of their weapons. You were still dazed and trembling from your scare, but your fright was turning into amazement, and curiosity.

“Good eye, Raph.” The second tallest said, one wearing a blue headband.

_Raph. Then…_ The second shortest, and burliest one, huffed. “Didn’t you hear the screaming? Plus, I can smell these idiots from a mile away.”

Your voice found you and you breathed, “Raphael?”

The four turtles simultaneously stilled. One by one their eyes fell on you. Raphael, wearing a tattered red headband, seemed the least surprised. But, he wasn’t the first one to speak. The shortest and roundest of the turtles peaked around the others, staring at you with wide eyes. “You’re not scared?”

The question took you by surprise, successfully shaking you out of your adrenaline daze. “Um, no – I mean – “ You closed your eyes to try and arrange your thoughts into something even slightly cohesive. “You just beat up a bunch of Purple Dragons with knives, so no, I’m not scared. If you wanted to hurt me, you probably would have already.”

You rubbed your eyes hastily before taking in another good look. They were all staring at you, which was intimidating, but no, you weren’t scared. Your eyes found Raphael again, who’s expression was unreadable. “You – hi, shit…” You cursed, feeling embarrassed. “Raphael, do you remember me? The bridge, I…” you couldn’t finish the sentence, not with the other three strangers.

“Yeah. Y/N.” He replied, eyeing you. A pleased smirk spread on his lips. “Good to see you’re okay.”

You nodded, “Yeah, I – I’ve been okay.” _Kinda._ “I’m… better.”

The smirk fell from his face, as if he sensed you weren’t being completely honest. Then, the tallest, one wearing a purple bandana broke in, “Woah, woah, woah.” He turned to Raph. “Do you two know each other? How?”

Raph’s eyes went to you, and he seemed to understand something in your expression. “We’ve met, once.”

“Raphael was very good about not letting on he was actually a turtle.” You added, a shy smile tilting your lips. Then, you remembered your manners. “Thanks, by the way, for the…” You gestured to the groaning gang. “That. Beating them up.”

That’s when the shortest came rushing up to you with the biggest smile and the biggest baby blues you’d ever seen. “You’re so welcome, dude!” He said, taking your hand and shaking it wildly. “I think some introductions are in order!” This was accompanied by some unsure grumblings from the other two, but Orange ignored them. “I’m Michelangelo! But everyone call’s my Mikey, or homeboy, or Pizza Blaster Ninja Master – “

“Mikey…” Raph warned.

Taking it in stride, Mikey waved a grand hand to Purple. “This is Donatello, or Donny, or Don, or D! Whichever suits your fancy.” He added with a little finger wiggle. You noticed for the first time they only had three of those. Donny waved, giving you an awkward, but hopeful half smile. You waved back, giving him what you hoped to be a reassuring grin.

“And this is our fearless leader,” Mikey continued, waving at Blue, who was approaching the two of you as he spoke. “Leonardo! Also goes by Leo. Doesn’t go by Nardo.” This brought an unexpected snort out of you. Nardo the talking mutant turtle.

However, when Leo extended his hand, you swallowed your giggles. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”

You shook his hand firmly, surprised by how rough his skin was. “Likewise, Leonardo.”

He grinned, as if you surprised him, before stepping away. Mikey then turned you both to the last turtle. “And you already know Raph. He’s got ‘tude, dude.”

You felt yourself smile. “’Tude, Raphael? You?”

He snorted, but you could see a smirk on his face. “Say’s the one that blasted that poor sucker in the face with pepperspray until he passed out.”

You glanced down at the Purple Dragon you had somehow taken out of action. He was curled up on the ground, out from the pain you assumed. “You gotta do what you gotta do, you know.” You said, trying to brush off the uncomfortable tightness that appeared in your chest.

Then you heard a buzzing and turned your gaze to your phone, which you had almost forgotten on the ground. You stepped towards it but Raph beat you to it, picking up your phone and handing it to you, offering a genuine smile, which you found yourself returning.

After giving your phone an once-over for any damage, which surprisingly had none, you pocketed it. He nodded to the end of the street. “You heading somewhere.”

“Home.” You said, looking down at the thugs who were starting to rouse. A cold chill ran down your spine.

“Want us to walk you there?” Leonardo asked. “We can follow you along the rooftops.”

The prospect of being attacked again was uncomfortable to say the least and you nodded, “Thanks.”

Raph nodded at you, “No problem.”

“Nothing’s gonna get you while we’re here!” Mikey reassured you, patting your back before hopping up the wall, followed by Leonardo.

Donatello said, “Hurry home.” Before following them.

You expected Raph to follow suit but instead he approached you. “In case this happens again, we should trade numbers.”

Rarely has anyone asked you for your phone number so… directly. You couldn’t help but be suspicious, but you placed those worries aside and nodded before giving your number to him. He plugged it into his phone, which to your amusement looked a lot like a shell, and your phone pinged just a second later.

                its raph

You felt a smile twist your lips before you answered

                                                hello it’s raph. i’m Y/N

A surprised chuckle left him before he could hide it. Then Donny’s voice hissed from above, “Raph, Y/N, c’mon!”

Before he disappeared onto the rooftops too, you said, “Thanks again, Raphael. For saving me.”

He turned around from the building, giving you an unreadable look before his expression softened. “All in a day’s work.” And with some impressive leaps and twists, (some of which you weren’t completely sure were necessary) he was gone.

As you walked home you could sometimes spot the turtles jumping from building to building. When Mikey waved, you got the hint it was for your benefit. When you eventually got to your apartment you turned to look for them, and after a moment four figures appeared in your view. You waved, they waved back, and you opened the door.

_Wow._ You thought: _Talking mutant ninja turtles._


	3. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invited to the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't really know what happens to Karai since I'm still in the third season but it probably doesn't matter because I will ignore canon and have her reunite with her brothers and Splinter no matter what.

Raph was sitting on his beanbag, drowning out his brothers as he texted you. It had been a good week since the two of you had traded phone numbers, and he soon realized you were really good at coming across dogs.

Y/N

                                want to see the cute dog I got to pet on the way to work??

                                                                                                sure send it my way

A moment later a picture of a great dane with the biggest brown eyes was smiling at him from his screen. A hand, he presumed it was yours, was scratching her behind the ear. Sure enough, she was a cutie, though he’d never say that out loud.

                                her name is Doo and I love her.

                                                                                                good dog?

                                the sweetest.

He was tapping his phone, brainstorming a way to reply when you sent another text.

                                alright my shifts starting so I gotta say bye. be safe raph!

                                                                                                you 2 dont work yourself 2 hard

                                I’ll try lol

That’s when he groaned at the ceiling. How were you so good natured? Just texting you made him feel better, like you were out to make him feel all sunny and happy. He wanted to hate it, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

It was such a 180 from when you first met. What had happened in between your first and second meeting that changed? After staring at his phone he decided to ask.

                                                                                                gotta ask

                                                                                                youre doing a lot better what happened?

Of course he didn’t expect an answer anytime soon, but when he noticed his three brothers all watching him he would have done anything for you to distract him. When they figured they had his attention Donny and Leo shared a conspiratorial look. Mikey, however, was grinning hugely.

“Are you texting Y/N?” He asked, putting his chin in his hands.

Raph immediately scowled. “What’s it to you?”

Leo grinned knowingly, “You’ve been texting them a lot.”

“And?” He muttered, ignoring his brother’s implication. “They’re just – “ He couldn’t find a word that didn’t make him sound like Donny when he was fifteen and crushing on April.

“Attractive?” Don hummed knowingly.

“They’re _nice._ ” Raph said, though he couldn’t deny that you were exactly that too.

That’s when Mikey leapt to his side. “I want their number!”

“Why!?”

“I want to be their friend, man! You keep smiling at your phone, I want to see what’s so funny.”

Oh, had he? Well, maybe they didn’t notice that –

“And the other day you got a text and you started laughing so hard you almost dropped your phone!”

Dammit. You’re funny, okay? You sent him a picture of a sunset with a homeless man’s naked butt in the corner of the picture and said, “Let’s play Where’s Waldo.” And proceeded to continue the day sending him photos you took of something completely normal except not.

He sighed and texted you asking if it was okay to give Mikey your phone number. “Alright, I asked them. If they say it’s okay I’ll give you their number.”

His youngest brother immediately cheered, “YES! New friend!”

Rolling his eyes affectionately, he saw Don and Leo give him pointed looks and he groaned. “Fine. You two, too.”

Leo folded his arms and smiled. “They do seem nice.”

“They didn’t scream when they saw us, so yeah.” Raph conceded.

They heard the sound of approaching footsteps and saw April and Karai come inside. Not missing a beat, their adoptive sister asked, “Who didn’t scream when they saw you?”

“A friend of Raph’s.” Leo answered. “Their name is Y/N.”

“Raph so has a crush on them.” Mikey whispered and got a pillow in the face for his troubles. (“Shuddup, Mikey!”)

Karai shed her leather jacket before looking over her brother’s shoulder at his phone. “Another human?”

Donny’s affirmative hum made both girls grin.

“Great!” April grinned, taking out her phone. “Can I have their number? I should introduce myself.”

Raph threw his head back and belted out an exaggerated groan. “Why don’t I just invite them to the stupid groupchat!?”

* * *

 

Once you had a break you checked your phone for any more texts, which sure enough there were. Your small smile faltered when you saw Raph asking about your condition. Of course, anyone would notice. Your lips thinned as you texted him back.

                                                                                               I started going to therapy after what happened.

His reply took a few minutes.

                                its helping then

                                                                                                yeah. I’ve been prescribed some meds too.

                                                                                                taking photos of things I like helps. I like sharing them

                                                                                                with you

When his reply didn’t come right away you almost pocketed your phone, but it vibrated.

                                my brothers and friends asked me to invite you to our groupchat

                                is that okay?

At first you were confused, but decided to go with it. Having more friends wouldn’t hurt.

                                                                                                yeah that’s cool!

                                awesome

                                though you might regret it later

                                                                                                why do you say that?

And that’s when your phone buzzed so much you nearly dropped it. Opening the new chat on your phone you were met with an avalanche of notifications. Feeling distinctly overwhelmed, you opened your chat with Raph.

                                                                                                oh no

                                told you

                                                                                                where do I start? do I just say hi?

                                yep

                                mikey’s been wanting to say hi all day

                                                                                                okay

Taking a deep breath, you opened the group chat again.

                                M: ohmigodddd RAPH DID U INVite THEM YET

                                R: we’re right next to each other on the fucking couch

                                K: I see a new number, is that them?

                                M: HELLO!?? Y/N?? IS THAT YOU

                                C: whos Y/N

                                A: A friend of Raphs

                                C: raph has a friend? Since when?

                                R: screw you jones

You took a glance at the amount of people in the groupchat and blanched at the seven names, not including your own.

You had a feeling you would have to turn off your phone if you ever wanted to sleep.

                                D: Guys is this really the best way to introduce ourselves?

                                L: They can always go back and read through all of our other arguments, D

                                R: exactly

                                                                                                hi!

                                D: Maybe I can make an app or an update for that.

                                M: Hola!!

                                A: Hi!

                                K: Hello.

                                D: Woops, hi.

                                L: Hi

                                M: welcom to casa de awesome!

                                R: more like casa de crazy

                                M: casey say hi its polite!!!!

                                C: I was driving ease up

                                C: Hola

                                Group Chat has been changed to: Casa De Awesome!!

                                Group Chat has been changed to: casa de crazy

                                Group Chat has been changed to: You Guys are Embarrassing

Oh, yeah. You were going to have to turn off the phone.


	4. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey invites you to hang out at the lair to surprise everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and appreciate Michelangelo. God bless this bubbly, annoyingly nosy little brother. Also, I'm bad at renaming things, so I won't be doing that lol.

Summer was starting to settle over New York, giving everything the scent of hot metal and baking asphalt and trash as you drove home. And yes, even all the way out in the city, pollen was blowing in in droves, driving your allergies nuts within the day. You coughed into your hand, wishing you had a surgical mask or something to help, never mind how weird you might look. It wasn’t as embarrassing or gross as coughing up phlegm in the middle of the street.

Today was the only day in the week you didn’t go to your paying job and instead spent time in your internship. The important thing to take away from that is that you got to go home early.

In your apartment you all but threw off your clothes and changed into a tanktop and shorts, opening the windows and turning on some fans to keep the air circulating. Then, you collapsed on your sofa, one step away from opening your laptop when you finally acknowledged your phone.

Tude Dude

                                whats that video game you like?

                                the one with kissing aliens and space death squids

                                trying to figure out what to get mikey for his bday that isn’t

                                a fifth crognard the barbarian action figure

Brightening up, you hastily replied.

                                                                                                you mean mass effect? yeah its one of my faves

                                                                                                honestly tho I think mikey is more of a dragon age kinda

                                                                                                guy.

                                                                                                get him dragon age origins ultimate edition or smthn.

                                                                                                you’d like ME tho

                                me as in you?

                                                                                                no ME as in mass effect dummy.

                                                                                                I hope you like me too tho lol. anyway yeah dao or even

                                                                                                overwatch is good if you all want to play together.

                                gotcha

Figuring that that conversation was over, you opened up your chat with Mikey which was almost as full of messages as the groupchat. You scrolled through his ramblings and memes, grinning, until you finally got to the meat of his message

Mike Wazowski

                                Y/N!!!!

                                so i was thinkin like what i

                                f u came over to our hous and we surprised raph????

                                cuz he totally wants to meet u but he wont say it

                                and i want to meet you again!!!!

                                and i can interdusce you to karai and april and casey

                                and master splinter!!

                                cmon cmon what do u say???

Assuming he meant that tidbit about Raph as a joke you replied:

                                                                                                Michelangelo you’re not trying to set me up with

                                                                                                raph right.

                                no

                                                                                                suspicious.

                                im not!!!!

                                                                                                I choose to believe you.

                                                                                                so are you talking like you want me over today?

                                uh YEAH

                                you got time??

 _Only an afternoon of taxes and Netflix_ , you thought sourly.

                                                                                                yep. but are you sure this is okay?

                                youre not some kind of sleeper agent or an alien

                                brain assassin in a robot body are you?

                                                                                                no????

Was he joking or there some stories you wanted to hear? You didn’t know. Maybe it was best you didn’t know.

                                then YEAH!! YOURE A FRIEND NOW!!!

                                and friends hang out and eat pizza together!!!

                                                                                                alright, if you’re sure it’s okay.

                                                                                                when and where do you want to meet?

                                5ish sound ok? ill meet you at the corner by alejandros

                                                                                                got it. see you there.

                                                                                                btw where do you live?

                                in the sewers but itll be cleanish no worries!!

                                                                                                good to know omg

                                                                                                I will find out more about this robot assassin and

                                                                                                agents one day.

                                in due time my friendo in due time

You groaned. Sewers. Of course. But there was plenty of time before five, which meant you had to do taxes. Before that stink you checked on the ongoing chaos in the groupchat (Casey left his mask in the lair, Karai and April had gone on a date the night before and were being bombarded with heart and kissing emojis from Mikey, Donny had thought someone had gotten into his lab and stole a vial of something – accusing his siblings – only to find it in the fridge with Ice Cream Kitty and apologizing, and apparently Master Splinter had told Raph and Leo to work on their teambuilding skills to their mutual chagrin) and then on Raph again. There was only one new text.

                                and i like you so dont worry bout it

And you blushing up to your ears. Of course, he probably didn’t mean it in any other way than platonically, not that you would expect it that way. Still, you were smiling uncontrollably and a warmth was spreading through your chest. It was nice to know someone actually cared, and that you cared for them in return.

                                                                                                thank you! I like you too!

You continued to stare at the screen a little longer before pressing your phone to your chest and staring up at your ceiling, still grinning like an idiot. Running a hand over your hair, you sat up and pulled your laptop over to you and tried not to linger too long on what _cleanish_ meant for a sewer.

* * *

 

Eventually a half an hour to five came around and you figured you were in pretty good shape. Your outfit was cool, but now included your surgeons mask to keep out the smell and the pollen, rainboots, a pair of sturdy gloves, and a raincoat that went to your knees. To all gross mold and sewage, you ain’t getting none today!

Of course, you like smelling good, so you also had a thing of cologne in your pocket in case something awful did happen. You shuddered at the very thought of it.

Tucking your raincoat under your arm you walked outside and made your way towards Alejandros. You didn’t really know what the store was for, or if it was a store at all, but you figured it wasn’t any of your business anyway. You stood by the crosswalk, waiting, and trying not to look available. Fortunately, you didn’t have to wait for long.

“Psst! Y/N!”

You turned your head to a figure peeking out of an alley wearing a cloak and hood. Mikey tipped the hood up and gave you a three fingered wave. You walked over to him and smiled as he opened his arms for a hug. “Hi Mikey.” You greeted, giving him a friendly hug. He gave you a squeeze before you both parted and you could see him grinning hugely in the shadow of his hood.

“This is so sweet! Everyone’s gonna be so stoked to see you!” His bubbliness was even more intense in person. It wasn’t every day you met someone so easily excited. He bounced a little as he said, “We just gotta wait for the pizza delivery and we’ll be on our way. Also,” He pointed at your mask. “what’s that for? Do I smell?”

Pizza? Good, you were starving. “No, I’ve just got allergies to pollen, and if we’re going in the sewers there’s mold which also aggravates them.” You said with a shrug. “Don’t worry about it.”

But Mikey’s already big eyes got bigger. “Aw man, uh,” He brought out his phone and dialed. “Hey, Donny?” He asked sheepishly into the phone. “Do we have mold in the base?” Donatello’s reply didn’t reach your ears, but the turtle in front of you seemed pleased. “Oh, great… Uh, no reason! Just wondering for s-stuff. Anyway, bye Donny, see you soon!” And he abruptly hung up. He gave you a pained smile. “Think he caught on?”

“If he’s half as smart as I figure he is.” You admitted, watching the pizza boy arrive on a moped. Mikey passed you some cash and you bought the pizza. After some walking (and keeping Mikey from eating an entire pizza before you even got there) he took you to a manhole.

“Here we are! It’ll just be a short trip to home from here.” He said uncovering the manhole. “You first.”

Internally groaning, you slipped on your gloves and raincoat and for the first time ever crawled into the sewer. Maybe there should be a prize for that. A medal. Baby’s first Sewer Dive. After your feet hit the moist ground and you stepped away you heard Mikey drop in behind you, carrying the pizzas.

He took off his disguise and tucked it under his arm as you took two pizzas off his hands. “You follow Michelangelo, he know da way.”

Rolling your eyes good naturedly you fell in step beside him.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of walking you got to some old train tracks. You could hear the muffled sound of voices further along.

“Almost there!” Mikey cheered, speeding up.

Feeling everything from apprehensiveness, anxiety, and excitement, you followed closely behind. Finally you came to what used to have been a sort of station for the train renovated into a home. Mikey stepped through the archway, proudly presenting the pizza. “Hey everyone! I got pizza and a surprise!”

You stopped short of the arch. You felt your nerves make your fingers tremble around your two pizzas and your stomach flopped in your stomach. Closing your eyes, you remembered the exercises your therapist taught you and got control of yourself before you lost control.

Mikey was smiling reassuringly at you when you opened your eyes. Still feeling nervous, you stepped in beside him. The room was occupied by the four turtles and three humans around the same age. All were staring at you, of course.

“It’s Y/N, guys! Surprise!” Mikey announced.

You waved, “Hi, nice to see you again or… meet you.”

Raph was the first to recover from his surprise, turning away from the punching bag to approach you. “Y/N, what are you doing here?”

You hurriedly pulled down your mask. “Mikey invited me.” You said, holding the pizzas in front of you. You felt yourself flushing in embarrassment, you couldn’t help it. But then he was smiling, eyes wide with surprised happiness.

“And you said yes?” He asked sarcastically, pointed at Mikey. “Are you sure you’re sane?”

“I wasn’t so sure when I took my first steps into the sewers.”

He looked you up and down, taking in your getup. “And before that?”

You huffed, pushing him playfully out of your way and followed Mikey to the sitting area, putting the pizzas around before taking off your gloves and raincoat. The three humans approached you, led by a tall Japanese woman who intimidated you even more than the turtles.

She extended a hand, “I’m Karai, the turtles’ older sister.”

You shook her hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face, Karai.”

“Likewise.”

After that a pretty red head stepped up and shook your hand, “I’m April. I’ve heard a lot about you, out of the groupchat.”

“Nice to meet you, April.”

“And I’m Casey Jones!” Said a Latino man with long dark hair. When you gave him your hand he kissed the back of it, making you smile and roll your eyes, only for them to land on Raph who was hiding a smirk behind his hand.

You politely snuck your hand out of his. “And it’s nice to meet you too, Casey.”

“Now that that’s over, FOOD!” Mikey shouted, diving for a whole pizza before anyone could stop him. You laughed and grabbed a few slices of your favorite pizza and joined the growing circle of people on the ground. Raphael took a spot next to you and Karai was on the other. Just as you were about to dig in another voice joined the fray.

“I hope the children have left some for me.”

You turned around to see the tallest, most formidable rat you had ever seen in your life. He met your eyes and paused. “And who is our guest?” He asked politely, though you could see the suspicion in his eyes.

Raph intervened for you, “This is Y/N. We talked about them before.” To you he said, “This is Master Splinter, our sensei.”

“And father.” Splinter added, walking towards you as you got to your feet. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Raphael has spoken highly of you.”

You tried to ignore Raph’s embarrassed muttering from behind you as you offered your hand, which he shook firmly. “I’m happy to meet you, Master Splinter. I’ve heard a lot about you, too.”

And, with the last of the introductions finally out of the way, you took your place beside Raph again and dug in with a vengeance.

* * *

 

“A seamonster did WHAT to you!?”

Leonardo sighed into his hands. “Mounted. The. Turtlesub.”

You fell over, laughing so hard you could only wheeze and cry. Casey and Karai were joining you in your joy, bawling into their pizza.

“Did – Did you know ‘bout this, Red?” Casey asked between bursts of laughter.

April shook her head, holding back her giggles by a thread. “This is the first time I’ve heard of it!”

“It’s not that funny!” Raph grouched playfully.

“It – It – “ You gasped for breath. “Is SO funny! YOU GOT MOUNTED BY NESSIE! _THE LOCH NESS MONSTER THOUGHT YOU WERE SEXY_!”

This got Casey rolling, holding his gut as he cackled like a madman. Even the turtles chuckled at that.

“What was it that Mikey said?” Donny wondered. “’We’re not that kind – “

“Of sub!” Mikey ended before dissolving into a fit of giggles. “We’re not that kind of sub!”

This broke the dam and the eight adults all collapsed into puddles of laughter. You and Raph leaned into each other as you howled in happiness. It felt natural, this whole scene. For the first time in a long time you felt comfortable, content, happy, without a care for just a little while. And Raph was surprisingly warm and smelled nice, especially for someone who lived in a sewer.

“Okay, okay,” Raph chuckled, wiping away a tear. “It’s pretty funny.”

You casually brought yourself out of his space before it got awkward. “See? See. Loch Ness Monster Mounts Submarine. Funny.”

He snorted into his fist as Donny added, “It may be funny in hindsight but I think I’m still emotionally scarred for life.”

“Like everything else you’ve gone through didn’t?” Karai asked.

Instead of giving an answer, he shrugged.

Letting the rest of your giggles bubble out of you, you checked your phone and saw it was much later than you previously thought. If you wanted to wake up without being bitter and angry tomorrow you were going to have to get going. You sighed sadly. “Alright guys, I have to get home. I have work tomorrow morning.”

Raph got up as the rest of the group chorused some “bye”s and “aw”s and “stay safe”s. He walked you to the archway and asked, “Want me to walk you home?”

You smiled happily. “Yeah, Raph, that’d be nice.” Then you turned to the rest of your new friends and waved. “Bye, guys! Thanks for pizza!” You slipped your raincoat, gloves, and mask back on before leaving the sanctuary.

* * *

 

The walk back home was full of idle chatter and comfortable silence. You stared up at the sky, wishing you could see more the stars from in the city. “Have you lived in New York your whole life?” You asked.

“Yeah.” Raph said, walking beside you, close to the buildings so he could vanish if needed. “Though for a couple of months during the Kraang invasion April, Casey, my brothers and I lived further up north in April’s summer home in the woods.” After a moment he added. “It was the first time I saw a forest.”

“Could you see the stars more clearly?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It was peaceful there, most days.” But there was a frown in his voice. “But I’m never going back.”

You turned your full attention to him. Whatever happened there, was possibly best left there. “When did you guys come back? With everyone else, or…?”

“Nah.” He grinned ruefully. “My family, everyone, we saved New York from the Kraang and kept them from dominating the world. We got all of those people back.”

You tripped over a piece of concrete, but before your face could meet the asphalt, Raph caught you by your shirt. “Careful clumsy.” He chuckled as you sputtered your thanks.

After you were on your feet you spun on him. “You guys ended the invasion!?”

He shrugged like it was no big deal, but his smirk said he knew just how big of a deal it was. “Yeah.”

You could only stare, feeling a surge of gratitude on behalf of all the people of New York and the world. They didn’t even know. They had no idea who saved them. “Thank you.” You whispered, giving him a quick hug. “You’re amazing, you know?”

He blinked at you when you pulled away, a blush crawling over his cheeks. “Yeah, well, buy me a milkshake or something.” He muttered, embarrassed. “And you’re not so bad yourself, Y/N. You’re pretty cool.”

You smiled even wider. “Thanks, Raph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That second to last scene is dedicated to my favorite scene in TMNT 2012, the submarine scene. I will hold it close to my heart forevermore.  
> Does Karai and April is gay???


	5. You Earn Your Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an urgent call from April, your friends are hurt and they need your help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, there's a lot of mentions of blood and there's some stitches involved so if you don't like that move along. Definitely a more intense chapter showing off Reader's skills with a needle.  
> Plus, we all know that Raph is actually a dork who cares a lot about the people he loves. He just tends to lower his walls a bit more with Reader than with others.

You didn’t know what time it was, but it was too damn early for your phone to be blaring in your ear and waking you up. You hissed angrily while you fumbled for your phone, eyes stubbornly closed. Finally you managed to unplug it from your charger and answer the call.

“What?” You grumbled sleepily.

April’s frantic voice roused you. “Y/N? We need help, medical supplies – please, you got to get to the sewers!”

You sat up, wrestling with your half-asleep body. “April? Hold on, what’s going on? What do you need?”

She took a deep breath. When she spoke again she was feigning calm. “Donny, Leo, and Karai got hurt bad tonight. We can explain everything later, but we need bandages, antiseptic, thread and needles, and we need them now. Everyone else is here trying to stabilize them the best we can or we’d get it ourselves.”

You were already pulling on some pants and shoes. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a first aid kit around here somewhere.” _Since I bet no one’s open at_ – you checked the time – _one in the morning._ “I’ll be there soon.”

“Please, hurry.”

* * *

 

You arrived almost twenty minutes later still in your pajama shirt and sweatpants, along with everything else you wear whenever you travel down there. The main room was vacant, but you could hear sounds in Donny’s lab and ran for the door. The scene you came upon was controlled chaos.

Leonardo sat a table on the left, out cold, with Master Splinter standing above him, repeating a mantra as Mikey tried to wrap a bandage around his head. On the middle table was Donny, groaning in pain as April tried to pry something out of his leg while Casey held him down with his body. And on the right was Karai, who was fighting back against Raph, but you could see a puddle of blood on and around her.

“Y/N!” Raph shouted when he saw you. “Help me out here!”

Taking a deep breath you came to his aid, pushing on Karai’s shoulder, forcing her to lay back on the table. Now you could see a huge gash on her other shoulder that wouldn’t stop bleeding. “Let me go!” She growled, “I can help!”

“Not with you bleeding like this.” You commanded, leaving her no room to argue. Without hesitation you put your medkit, overflowing with all of the things you thought might be useful, on an overcrowded lab station. “I brought supplies.” You announced to the room as you picked out a lighter, some thread, a curved needle, scissors, and hydrogen peroxide.

Both Mikey and Casey leaped at the open medkit while you returned to her. Raph was pinning her to the table as she struggled, but you could tell she was getting weaker by the moment. “Hold her still.” You ordered Raph before speaking to Karai. “You need to stop struggling or you’ll make it worse.” When she paused to look at you, you saw the fear in her eyes. “They’ll be okay, right now you need to worry about yourself. Just breathe.”

You carefully cut away the blood soaked material and peeled it away from the wound. The skin around it was covered in drying, flaky blood. It was deep, but you thought you could take care of it. “You should be in a hospital.” You muttered to yourself, threading the needle. “Is this a gunshot?”

“Shrapnel got me.” She hissed. “I can feel it in there.”

You cursed and grabbed some tweezers and took the lighter to them until they were red. “Raph, I need you to bring that light over here.”

He didn’t hesitate at your order and pulled a lamp over till it shone into her wound. Gently, you peeled open the hole until you saw a bit of jagged metal inside the flesh. You wanted to be sick, but you shoved your nausea away.

“Keep her arms down.” You told him, holding the wound open with one hand and putting the tweezers down with the other. “This will hurt, but I need to keep as still as possible. Don’t tense up if you can help it.”

Taking a steady breath, you glanced at Raph, who despite the situation seemed a bit in awe. He nodded, tightening his hold on his sister’s arms as he leaned over her. Meeting her eyes, Karai nodded, her fear gone. Then, to keep her tensing up, you slid the tweezers inside the wound without warning. Slowly, you took hold of the sliver of metal and pulled.

You felt her tense briefly before she screamed behind her teeth. The fact that you had gotten this far without a problem impressed you, she was formidable. Breathing deeply, you slowly wiggled and pulled the scrap out of her shoulder as her struggling got progressively worse. By the time you got it out, Raph was all but on top of her to keep her down.

“It’s out!” You sighed, wiping your sweat off your brow with your arm. You dumped the piece of bloody metal with the rest of your tools and grabbed your needle and thread. Letting Karai catch her breath as you sterilized the needle with the lighter, you glanced at Raph. He let her go and stood back, looking worse for wear. “You okay?” You asked, picking up the hydrogen peroxide.

Noticing the bottle in your hands, he nodded as he took hold of her arms again. “Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“Never better.” You sarcastically replied before pouring the antiseptic over the wound. Her back arched off the table, but she didn’t scream this time. “You’re doing great.” You told her as you wiped away the blood and liquid. “Now we just have to sow it up.”

You took your time, being as careful as you could while sowing up her shoulder. Though she winced and hissed, she didn’t fight back, and finally you finished the last stitch and tied up the end. After snipping off the thread you took some antiseptic wipes and gently wiped the stitches and around the wound. “That’s it.” You sighed, throwing the wipes away.

Karai took some slow, deep breaths before sitting up. That’s when you took a look at the others, who seemed to be finishing up as well. Donny was passed out on his table, but Leo was waking up.

Ignoring the exhaustion pulling at your limbs you asked, “Anyone need some help?”

“We will be fine.” Splinter replied wearily. He looked up and saw Karai and smiled. “Thank you for your help.”

You nodded tiredly, “Anytime.” Then you went to wash your hands. When you came back you saw Karai helping April and Casey move Donny. You stepped out of the way for them as they made their way to the couch.

“Thanks, Y/N.” Karai whispered as she walked by.

Though you were tired and perhaps a little shaken, you collected the trash and threw it away before cleaning the equipment that was used by everyone. After a moment another pair of hands appeared beside you.

“Lemme help.”

Looking up at Raph, you saw that he was sporting a few bruises of his own, but his eyes were determined. You smiled thankfully and you both got down to work. After a moment of cleaning he spoke.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

A wry smile twisted your lips. “My dad would get in all sorts of clumsy messes. I used to sow him up when he was too stubborn to go to the hospital.” A small frown pulled at your lips. “Blood doesn’t scare me, and I have steady hands so…” You shrugged.

“You were so calm.” He said quietly. “I – I’ve never been that kind of calm, not when somebody – “ He stopped and pursed his lips.

“Not when somebody you care about is hurt?” You offered.

His back bowed slightly. His voice was hoarse when he said, “Yeah.” But before you could dwell too much on that, he asked “What if you became a doctor?” He was watching you out of the corner of his eyes. Something in his gaze was rather fond.

An unhappy chuckle lifted your shoulders. “I tried, but there’s too much math involved and I’m bad at that. I couldn’t keep my scholarship and try to become a doctor at the same time.”

His face fell as you both finished cleaning and started organizing the first aid box. “What does math have to do with sowing people up and saving lives?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Enough to make it important.”

After the first aid was shut, he felt a hand on your shoulder. Turning to Raph, you smiled. “Don’t worry about it.

An unhappy huff left his lungs, but he gave you a lopsided smile. “Thanks for the help, Hero.” He gently nudged your shoulder with his fist. “We would’ve been lost without you.”

Your smile got even bigger, but you blushed. “I’m no hero, Raph. I was just doing the right thing.”

He gave you a pointed look. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that what heroes do?”

He got you there. “Well, if I’m the Hero, what does that make you?” You asked. “My sidekick?”

“I’m no one’s sidekick.” He said, leading you back to the living area. Just when you thought he was letting the topic drop, he patted your back. “But we do make a pretty good team, huh.”

Nearby, Karai as sitting on a chair to look after Donny as April and Casey fell asleep on some beanbags. She turned her head and gave you a grateful smile.

“Yeah.” You said, surprised and a bit proud of the both of you. “I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a gender neutral reader, so you get a gender neutral nickname! Plus, I think Hero is a rather flattering nickname if I do say so myself.  
> The doctor situation is actually based on real life haha. I'm so bad at math...


	6. Raph Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying up late and thinking about your friend and how much they make you feel good about yourself is a good first step in realizing you are actually screwed.

Raphael was lounging on his bed, scrolling through his shellphone. Every light was off except one, throwing warm orange light around his room. Chompy was chilling on his chest, enjoying the occasional scritch on his head. It was probably early in the morning and he really should be sleeping since he had been patrolling most of the night, but you had left him some nice messages and some pictures of the sunset before you had turned in.

A content sigh drew out of him, and he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Actually, that was a lie. He cared because you made him like this. You and your stupid sweet texts asking if he was okay and if he had any cute pictures of Chompy on hand and saying goodnight and good morning.

Hero

                                I hope you’re doing okay. I know you have patrol tonight

                                please be careful okay? I don’t want to have to sew you

                                up next.

                                but I’ll do it anyway because youre my friend.

This was followed by some pictures of the sunset from your apartment window against the city skyline. You were getting really good at taking scenic photos, it was impressive. It was a vibrant splash of orange and pink and purple, and it made him appreciate your love of the sky. One day he would have to tell you about his trips in space. You were already asking him about where he got Chompy.

                                I’m gonna go to bed now. be safe and sweet dreams!

                                unclench your teeth you’ll feel better

It was… good advice. He usually clenched his jaw a lot. Sighing, he tapped out a reply.

                                                                                                everything was fine and boring

                                                                                                city was quiet

                                                                                                nice sunsets. youre getting good at that

After a moment of consideration he angled his phone and took a shot of Chompy snoozing on his chest and sent it to you, hoping he’d given something for you to smile at when you woke up. He followed the picture with a few more messages.

                                                                                                you be safe 2

                                                                                                dream good dreams

                                                                                                take your medicine

He then proceeded to send every meme he thought you might like until finally turning off and plugging his phone in the charger. But, he wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet. Instead, he petted his space turtle and stared at the ceiling, thinking of you and feeling pretty good. He remembered that you had another therapy appointment tomorrow and thought he better remind you in case you woke up not feeling good.

“Chompy, remind me to remind Y/N they have therapy tomorrow, kay buddy?” He asked the turtle. “And that skipping lunch does not mean they’re taking care of themself.”

His pet yipped drowsily.

“Thanks, pal.”

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself off the bed and put Chompy in his tank. He yawned, taking off his headband and gear, turned off the light and flopped onto his bed. Closing his eyes, he thought of you and smiled. And juuust as he was drifting off to sleep, he realized something absolutely terrible.

His eyes flew open and he slowly sat up, shock dawning on his face. “Chompy,” He whispered, “I’m in big trouble.”


	7. Out for Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and you invited Raph to grab some milkshakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should normalize people of any gender wearing dresses 2k17.  
> Mentions of violence and some blood, more stitching but less detailed than You Earn Your Nickname. Doesn't start until AFTER the date however so if you just want some cuteness just read up to there.  
> Also, a wonderful person in the comments on Raph Realizes gave me an amazing idea to draw. It's here if you want to see it http://robobones.tumblr.com/post/161799841098/some-wonderful-person-commented-this-and-the-link  
> I nearly died laughing while drawing it I hope it makes someone else smile too :)

It was a humid ninety degree evening in Manhattan and you were beginning to bake inside your apartment. Lying half naked on the floor you turned your gaze to your freezer and somehow summoned the resolve to get up and see if you still had that ice cream you remember getting but only dimly remember eating.

Getting excited, you swung the freezer opened and grabbed the small tub of Ben & Jerrys only to find that there was maybe three bites left. Oh, you were seeing red.

“E tu brute...?” You hissed before promptly swallowing down the ice cream. Well, now what?

Looking out of your window you saw the sun almost disappearing behind the horizon. Aha! You pulled out your phone and shot a text to Raph.

Hot Tater Tot

                                                                                                so raph you wanna get that milkshake?

You shuffled around, tapping your phone impatiently until his reply finally arrived.

                                like now?

                                                                                                Is now good?

                                sure

                                when do you want to go?

                                                                                                I’ll meet you on the roof of the apartment building next

                                                                                                to that ice cream shop next to alexa’s motors.

                                                                                                say 30 – 45 mins? gotta shower

                                got it

                                see you there hero

                                                                                                see you there!

Grinning happily you ran for the shower. When you were done with that you came to the brutal realization that you would have to wear actual clothes. The very thought of any fabric between your thighs made you shudder. Your eyes fell on a light cotton dress you usually only wore at home. It was decent, but a risk. A calculated risk, but man, you’re bad at math.

Looking outside you saw that dark clouds were rolling in. Your phone said it was likely to rain later, which would only make the humidity worse. Plus, you were not going to wear wet jean shorts while it was so hot.

It was either a rash or the dress.

You went for the dress.

When in the dress, you sized yourself up in the mirror. You took in the soft, round contours of your body in the loose dress. With both hands you took your tummy and squeezed it. You know you were considered fat and out of shape and that many people would not appreciate in the clothes you would like to wear, but as you gazed at yourself in the mirror you figured that that didn’t matter. Your friends never made you feel less for your weight, even when they were all in shape and could probably suplex a bear.

Maybe it was time you looked at yourself with different eyes.

You patted your stomach, your chest, your arms, taking in every chubby, stretch marked piece of skin there was to see. You posed, turned, showed off your butt until you felt silly and… well damn, you looked pretty good!

Briefly, you wondered if Raph would think you looked pretty good, too.

After the incident at one in the morning you started carrying a first aid kit around almost everywhere in case there was another emergency. Was it paranoid? Yes, but better safe than sorry. You tucked it and your umbrella in your bag and set out for ice cream and milkshakes with your best friend.

* * *

 

Soon

                                C: who changed the group chat to Soon???

                                D: What’s so weird about it?

                                C: it’s foreboding and I dont like it man

                                M: DOE ANYONE KNOW WHERE RAPH IS

                                C: it feels like the Creep is coming to get us

                                L: Why do you want to know Mikey

                                K: If you hear me laughing its because I’m imagining the Creep

                                    staring at you through your window Jones

                                M: he gone dude!!!

                                C: NOT FUNNY KARAI

                                M: I wanted to sak if he would mind me borrowing his chris

                                     bradford action figure

                                K: It’s coming for you Jones

                                D: I think he said something about going to see Y/N.

                                M: OMG!!!! LIKE A DATe!????

                                R: no mikey you can’t use chris bradford.

                                A: i’m only slightly shocked you still play with toys

                                K: Isn’t Bradford still our enemy? Why do you have a toy of

                                    him?

                                R: action figure.

                                A: tomato tomahto

                                C: fuck you karai!!

                                C: wait not at the enemy thing the Creep thing

                                M: RAPH WHY DIDNT U SAY U WERE GOIN ON A DATE WITH

                                    THEM???

                                R: its not a date.

                                L: Where you guys going

                                R: milkshakes by alexas.

                                D: By yourselves?

                                R: yeah? i’m not bringing you guys.

                                Group Chat has changed to: Raph is Going on a Date

                                R: its not a date!

                                M: ITS SO A DATE!!!!!

                                Group Chat has changed to: milkshakes in what way ;)

                                A: oh my god

                                R: CASEY I KNOW THAT WAS YOU

                                D: Guys, I can’t concentrate with all the notifications.

                                Group Chat has changed to: Raph likes Y/N??

                                R: STOP

                                M: DATE!!!!

                                R: IT

                                L: You guys are good for each other

                                K: I approve.

                                M: RAPHS GOIN ON A DATE!!!! with Y/N!!!!!!

                                R: i’ll kill you all

                                Group Chat has changed to: FUCKING STOP

                                                                                                you guys do realize I’m still in the chat right?

                                M: IM SO HAPPY FOR U 2!!!

                                R: i’m going to murder.

                                                                                                don’t murder.

                                R: fine.

                                L: They’ve tamed the beast

                                A: omg you are in love aren’t you raph?

                                R: i take it back. watch yourself leo. i’m coming for you.

                                L: After that sorry show today during training? I dare you

You snorted unattractively and logged out of the group chat and onto your chat with Raph. You had already sent him a picture of the menu and was waiting for him to decide. He wanted a chocolate mocha milkshake. After greeting the cashier you asked for his shake and one of your own, tipped them, and left for the apartment building across the street.

Walking up the fire escape was possibly the worst thing ever. The metal was so hot you couldn’t hold the railing even if you had the hands to spare. Once you were flight away from the roof you heard a voice above you say, “Need a hand, Hero?”

You looked up and saw Raph smirking at you from the roof. You returned the smile. “From my helpful sidekick? Yes, I could use a hand.”

He rolled his eyes at that and climbed down, but you noticed it was a tad slower and clumsier than usual. You waited to hand him his milkshake to ask what happened. He stiffened, and you thought maybe he was offended, but he just shook his head. “It’s nothin’. C’mon, our shakes are melting.”

As you walked up the final flight of stairs he gave you an once-over out of the corner of his eyes. “I never thought I’d see you in a dress.” He commented nonchalantly.

You felt yourself flush. “It’s hot and I refuse to chafe.” You said flatly.

Finally, you got to the roof and he replied, sounding cool as a cucumber. “You look good.”

You felt your brain come to a screeching halt but your mouth didn’t seem to get the memo. “You’re not so bad yourself, Raphael.”

_Oh, that was risky._

He turned and gave you an appreciative smirk before leading you to a shaded spot on the roof, in view of the rest of the city. Only a splash of color remained of the sunset, slowly being devoured by the dark clouds and the city lights.

You noticed Raph wincing as he took a seat and saw multiple bruises up and down his arms and legs. “Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked. “Did you get in a fight?”

He sighed, obviously wanting to not talk about it, but relented. “Just got some bruises during training s’all. It’s nothing.”

Remembering there was a mention of his “sorry show” in the group chat you let the subject drop and let the two of you enjoy your milkshakes for a moment. “So, what’s this about Chris Bradford being your enemy?” You asked around your straw, curiosity getting the better of you.

Raph grunted, taking a long draw from his shake. “So, Bradford was actually working for the Shredder, an old enemy of ours and wants to kill us as much as we want to kill him, and became mutated into a giant dog. Then he got mutated again and became an even uglier S.O.B., we call him Rahzar.”

You let that news sink in as you sucked on your straw. “I just thought he wasn’t relevant anymore…”

“He isn’t.” He grinned. “They’re all old news. He and his cronies all think that Shredder’s gonna come back, but he’s dead. Now they just try to make life as hard for us as possible.”

You remembered the night you had to sew up Karai and winced. How long have they been fighting? No comment came to your mind that didn’t sound like an empty platitude. But, you figured this was at least honest. “I hope it gets better for you.”

Raph hummed. “Yeah, me too.” Then his cocky grin returned. “Though I don’t know what I’ll do when there’s no more baddies to beat up.”

He sounded happy, but you just thought it sounded sad. You for one would be happy when your friends finally were free of the danger of being vigilantes. Even if you all parted way, you’d just want them to be safe and enjoying life.

“Well,” You sighed, watching the last of the daylight drain from the sky. “until then I guess I’d better stick around in case one of you need stitches or moral support.”

Though you didn’t see it, Raph was smiling. “Yeah, wouldn’t want you to miss out on all the fun.”

* * *

 

About halfway through your milkshakes it started to rain. Both of you glared up at the sky, ignoring it getting in your eyes and simultaneously groaned, “Really?” Without missing a beat you added, “Jinx!”

“Haha, very funny.” Raph groaned, getting up and extending a hand and helping you up.

As you walked down the stairs you said, “Why don’t I walk you home today?”

He grinned around his straw. “Sure thing, Hero.”

Once on the sidewalk you took out your umbrella and held it between the two of you, keeping as much of the rain off as possible.

“Thanks, Y/N.”

“No problem.”

It seemed everyone else had rushed undercover when it started to rain; the streets were practically empty. But, the two of you kept to the alleys anyway. Neither of you needed someone to spot a mutant turtle out of their window and call the police.

While you walked you poked fun at each other, made jokes, and just talked while you finished your shakes. You genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, and you hoped you liked spending time with you too.

“Aw, now isn’t this cute.”

Someone, or something, landed behind you both. You heard Raph curse before he spun around and placed himself between you and the stranger. You followed suit and stared in shock at the humongous skeletal dog-thing at the other end of the alley.

“I assume that’s Rahzar?” You whispered, trying to keep the scared tremble out of your voice.

He gave you both a vicious, mocking grin. “I do hope I’m not interrupting a little date now.” He said as he leisurely moved closer.

Raph raised his sai aggressively, “Stay out of this, freak!”

You took a few steps back, knowing you would be no good to him if you got in his way or got hurt. You closed your umbrella and held it like a bat, trying to act brave. There was little doubt you couldn’t do a thing against this monster, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try.

However, when Raph charged the beast you could only watch. For a minute it looked like he was winning, and you were in awe of how brutal your friend really was. He was precise, but wild, roaring and attacking with a ferocity you never seen before. Blow after blow he drove Rahzar back.

Then, he took a wrong step and cried out. For the first time he let you see the extent of his previous injuries. Your hand dived into your pocket for your pepper spray while you were forced to watch Rahzar take the opportunity handed to him. He raised his bony claws in the air and swung down. Raph moved, but couldn’t get out of the way in time and the dog’s claws raked his thigh.

“FUCK!” He howled, pulling shuriken out of nowhere and raining them at the mutant.

Rahzar covered his and you ran for him, throwing all of your strength into the blow you threw at his gut. You heard your umbrella snap in half, the pointed end digging into his stomach. He grunted, bringing his arms down and you sprayed his face full of spray. The scream that left him was the stuff of nightmares and he reeled back, one hand going for his face and the other grabbing your broken umbrella. You gave it one last shove, enough to make him take a few more steps back before picking up Raphael.

“Y/N, what are you doing!?” He hissed as he threw an arm over your shoulder and you grabbed him by the back of his belt.

“Getting you out of here!” You whispered back, finding his bag of smoke pellets and pulled a few out. You threw them at Rahzar and didn’t wait to see the aftermath.

There was a manhole just around the corner and you lifted up, pushing your friend to it, ignoring his arguments. You heard the sound of growling back in the alley and swung in, smashing your finger as you pulled the cover back.

“Ow, ow, ow, crap, ow.” You seethed, crawling down the ladder after Raph. He was leaning against the sewer walls, his hand around his wound.

Above, you heard slow and heavy footsteps. Swallowing, you grabbed him by his other arm and helped him walk around the corner. You managed to get around another one before you figured you were both safe at the moment. Raph leaned back against the wall, baring his teeth in pain. Looking back the way you came you saw that there was a trail of blood.

Raph’s hoarse voice caught your attention. “There’s an alcove.” He pointed to your right. “Over there.”

You nodded. It was best not to stop, to let the panic settle in. That furry asshole was still out there, might pick up the scent of his blood. You needed to stay focused. Again, you half-carried him towards the alcove. Now that the adrenaline was fading away, you were beginning to notice just how _heavy_ he is.  

You let Raph down in the alcove with a grunt. You both took a second to catch your breaths before you pulled the first aid kit out of your bag. “Let me see that.”

He let go of his leg and let you pull it onto your lap. “Do you just carry that around?” He asked, waving at the open kit next to you.

“Yup.”

He nodded, taking it for what it was. “Okay.” Then he seethed, grabbing onto his thigh as you poured nitrogen peroxide over the wound and wiped it clean.

“It’s shallow.” You sighed in relief. “But it’s bleeding… a lot. I’m going to have to stitch it up if we don’t want you to bleed all the way home.”

He growled, obviously not pleased with the idea. “He could find us down here!”

“And if we don’t do something about the bleeding, he can follow us all the way back to the base.”

“I can’t fight and pull out my stitches!”

“You can’t fight while losing blood either!”

“Dammit, Y/N, you can’t fight him!”

Deciding you were done arguing, you stared him straight in the eye and brought your lighter to the needle. “You’re going to get stitches.” You told him. “Right now.”

The two of you glared each other down for two moments before he relented. “Fine, make it quick.”

Not ready to make any promises, you said, “On the count of five. One. Two.” You stuck the needle in him.

His hand grabbed your shoulder, almost crushing it before letting up. “Shit, sorry, sorry.”

You simply moved his hand to your waist. “I need your hands out of my way. If you need to grab something, hold here.”

He was still as a stone, but you ignored that and focused on the gash on his thigh. Taking slow, steadying breaths to keep your fingers from shaking you stitched him up bit by bit. You didn’t let yourself linger on his words, that no, he couldn’t fight with stitches, that no, you couldn’t fight Rahzar by yourself, or his warm, large hand digging into your hip.

A steady stream of curses kept spilling out of his mouth as you fixed him up. Rain and sweat was rolling down his face, but he watched your hands intently. Only when you finished the last stitch and bit off the thread did he really breathe. You cleaned it with an antiseptic wipe and started wrapping it up in some gauze.

“I don’t need that.” He said.

“Shut up and let me know if it’s too tight.” You muttered, feeling your patience wearing thin. When done wrapping it up you stuck some fingers in between it and his thigh to check that it wouldn’t stop his blood flow. “It’s to keep the dirt and sewage out.”

You both breathed, and you felt him take his hand away from your hip.

He shifted his leg off your lap, unable to meet your eyes. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” You sighed.

Then you heard a splash. You both stilled, listening intently.

Raph’s eyes suddenly became intense with fury. “We need to move.”

“Right.” You helped him out of the alcove, but when he put his foot down it almost crumpled under his weight. Without a hint of hesitation you swung your arm around him and forced his arm over your shoulder. “Where to?”

“Straight then a right.”

When you two had set an acceptable pace you pulled out your phone. Raph was giving you a strange look but you shook your head as you texted into the groupchat. Once it sent you showed it to him.

Eloped??

                                A: I bet five

                                                                                                 guys raph and I got attacked by razar hes hurt we’re in

                                                                                                 the sewers

                                D: Ten and a bar of chocolate.

                                L: Wait, what?

                                C: for real???

You didn’t wait for the rest of the texts when you heard shuffling feet and sniffing from around the last corner. For the next three turns you didn’t say a word, only kept walking. Once you couldn’t hear your pursuer anymore you pulled your phone out again.

                                D: I’m tracking your phone right now, Y/N.

                                L: We’ll be there soon hang tight

                                M: I cant believe rhazar ruined your date!!!

You showed it to Raph before pocketing it. Neither of you had a choice but to keep moving forward until the calvary arrived.

* * *

 

It was five minutes before the other turtles found you. They startled you so bad you almost pepper sprayed Leo. That got a chuckle out of Raph.

“Sorry, sorry!” You apologized, almost dropping your bottle.

He waved it off before turning to Raph. “Are you okay? What happened?”

You moved him to the wall so he could stand. “Fucking asshole jumped us.” He growled. “He got me in the leg. If Y/N hadn’t been there, well,” He looked to the mildewed floor to you. “They got him back and stitched me up.”

You gave him a pained smile before talking to Leo. “He’s been dogging us nonstop. We didn’t want to bring him to the lair, but Raph needs to get off that leg and we’re in no shape to fight him alone.”

“No worries, dudes!” Mikey announced, jabbing a thumb to his chest. “We’ll take care of it from here. I’m gonna give him a butt whoopin’ for ruining your date night!”

You and Raph shared a look, knowing very well that if you told him it wasn’t he’d just insist harder that it _was_ and you guys just didn’t know it.

Donny was looking at his phone, a crease forming between his brow. “There’s no way we can get the jump on him from any of the sewers from there and we don’t know if he has any backup. We could be at a real disadvantage.”

“So? Where can you get the drop on him?” Raph asked, frustration clear in his voice.

“There’s one just ahead.” He said, jabbing a thumb behind him. “But he would see a surprise attack coming.”

Leo tapped his chin. “We’ll need something to draw him in, let down his guard.”

“Like bait.” You said, realization making your knees feel weak. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“What!? No!” Raph snapped, pushing off the wall, only to stumble and fall into you. “We are _not_ using you as bait!”

You grabbed him by the arms and steadied him. “Look, I don’t like it, but we don’t have the time to argue.”

“I’ll do it!”

“If the fight got to you, you wouldn’t be able to get out of the way fast enough. I’ll do it.”

A long, drawn out hiss escaped between his teeth before he swung his arm around your shoulder. “Fine, we’ll do it together.”

“Excuse me!?” You squawked, holding him up by his belt.

“I can cover you in case something’s thrown our way and you can pull me out of danger. Plus, he’ll be suspicious if there’s only one of us. It’s a sound plan.” He looked at Mikey, “And I’d rather do this than witness the return of Turflytle.”

“Hey!” Mikey shouted. “Turfytle is a classic!”

You took a long, deep breath and let it out in the deepest sigh you’ve ever done. “Fine. Let’s get going, he’s probably caught up.”

* * *

 

You and Raph walked slowly through the tunnel, waiting for Rahzar to show.

“Just promise me you won’t take some stupid risk, okay?” You whispered softly

His hand squeezed your arm. “Just as long as you stay safe.”

A pleasant warmth spread throughout your stomach, but you had no time to think about it. Footsteps were lumbering up from behind you. The warmth was quickly replaced by an uncomfortable chill.

“Finally,” Rahzar growled as you turned your head to glare at him. “Time to make up for all the time I wasted tracking y – “

“BOOYAKASHAAAAA!!”

“Wha – !?” He turned his head just in time to be nailed in the face by Mikey’s foot.

Grinning sourly, you got the two of you moving. “Let’s go.”

The sounds of the turtles and Rahzar’s fight continued as you got to the end of the tunnel. “You know,” Raph mused. “I hate missing the excitement.”

“Mhmm?”

There was a smile in his voice as he said. “But I think I can handle sitting this one out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I love writing: characters learning to love themselves, groupchat chaos, protective raphael (might see more of that in the future)  
> Things I do not like writing: that whole last half of this fic goddamn


	8. Make a Man out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might've made the best mistake of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regularly scheduled fluff.

It was the day after you realized that the turtles and Karai had never watched a Disney movie. You figured it was time to change that. The whole gang was there, with as many bodies squished on the couch as possible. By the time you put the DVD in there was no room for you. You must have had the biggest puppy-eyed disappointed face because Raph slipped off his beanbag and patted it for you. You climbed onto it, finding out that it was much bigger than you originally thought. He sat himself beside your legs, leaning on the bag.

The others cooed at the two of you but you ignored them while he snarled back. This continued back and forth for the entirety of the credits, along with unending questions to which movie it was. You kept yourself tight lipped about that, until finally the movie began.

“MULAN!” April cheered, throwing her fists in the air. “YES!”

Casey whistled. “I can’t remember the last time I saw this. It used to be my little sis’s favorite.”

“Shhh!”

Everyone valiantly tried to stay quiet during the movie, but Karai and Donny couldn’t help themselves whenever they saw a historical inaccuracy. (“You know matchmakers weren’t actually a thing, right?”) (“In the actual story of Mulan she – “) These were often drowned out by an avalanche of _shhhhhh’s_.

The only time in the whole movie there was any actual silence was the short hair scene. (“This is my favorite part!” April whispered.) By the end of it both Leo and Karai were nearing tears. Mikey was actually crying. You didn’t know why, but you decided it was personal and best left alone.

Then, _Make a Man out of You_ started. Casey was close to belting out the lyrics but April and Donatello both slapped their hands over his mouth. You knew they were into it when you felt Raphael bob along to the song.

“Holy shell!?” Mikey shouted when it was over. “BEST SONG EVER!”

“SHHH!” (“Shut up, Mikey!”)

(“sorry!”)

You did not know that the movie would cause what you saw the next day. The living room was suspiciously empty when you arrived, but you could hear noise from the dojo. Deciding to investigate, you started to hear the beginning of a very familiar song. The sliding door was open halfway so you peaked inside.

“Alright guys!” Leo barked. “We all know our parts, right?”

Donny gave him a cool glare. “I still don’t know why I’m the river.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re smart, duh!” Mikey said. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Karai rolled her eyes. “You ready, Raph?” She smirked.

“Let’s just get this over with.” He whined, but you could hear the excitement in his voice.

“Why are you the only one who isn’t paired, Leo?” April asked, looking unimpressed.

“Because I’m the leader.”

Casey was about to throw his hockey stick. “I just want to do this! Can we please get on with it!?”

Seeing an opportunity for something either hilarious or awesome or both, you pulled out your phone and started recording. Leo tapped something into his phone and the song started over.

You heard only the slightest shift when you heard Master Splinter whisper, “They are adults yet they still squabble like teenagers.”

Startled, you looked to the other side of the door to see Splinter peaking inside the room, too. He gave you a conspiratorial smile before holding his finger before his snout. You nodded, grinning, before returning to the scene unfolding before you.

“Let’s get down to business,” Leo sang, getting into a battle stance, “to defeat the Huns!”

_Oh no._

“Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?”

_Oh yes._

What transpired was possibly the best music video style training combat you had ever seen. It became clear that people were paired by river (Donny and April), typhoon (Casey and Mikey), and fire (Karai and Raph) and Leo just sat back and sang, sometimes jumping to add an extra bit of challenge, and posing whenever _darkside of the moon_ played.

Was it awesome? Yes.

Was it hilarious? Oh, definitely.

There were many times you nearly gave yourself away, laughing at how serious everyone was taking this. But your eyes kept being drawn to Raph, grinning and fighting Karai like, well, and inferno. It was undeniably cool, made even better since everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. You were enjoying every minute of it. You were also enjoying every minute you got it on camera.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" (Mikey)

"Say goodbye to those who knew me." (Karai)

"Boy, was a I fool in school for cutting gymn." (Donny)

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" (Raph)

"Hope he doesn't see right through me." (April)

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" (Casey)

Both you and Splinter covered your mouths when the climax approached and every single one of them joined in. And, finally, the final note came and they all struck a pose, looking very goofy.

“Woohoo!” You cheered from behind the camera as Splinter politely clapped his hands. That’s when the whole thing came crashing down.

You managed to catch the most hilarious bug-eyed expression on Raph before you decided it was best to stop recording and maybe run. “Catch, Master Splinter!” You squawked, tossing your phone at him before diving for the living area, but you didn’t get very far when four turtles and three grown adults tackled you.

What ensued next was a blur of hands, tickling, accidental hitting, and pinching, but you couldn’t stop laughing. Then, when it all finally stopped you could hear everyone else laughing, too. But when Raph extended a hand to you, still laughing, you felt your heart stop.

“Alright, get up, Peeping Tom.” He smiled, his eyes soft.

You took his hand and you nearly cried. “I love you guys.” You forced yourself to chuckle, blushing up to your ears. _I love you._

* * *

 

When you were falling asleep that night you made a list of things you learned that day:

  * Leo sings like an angel.
  * Karai does NOT.
  * Donny sings just like you thought he would. Like an angry squeaky toy. You loved it.
  * Raph has the voice of a soulful black man.
  * Mikey’s good in harmony but not in solo.
  * Casey Tried.
  * Leo may have the voice of an angel but April is an actual angel.
  * Do not get in between a fight between Raph and Karai, even if it’s a mock fight. You will lose.
  * Casey is surprisingly flexible.
  * That goes double for Donny.
  * Master Splinter is a Cool Dad.
  * You were hopelessly in love with Raphael and you didn't know what to do about it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this chapter this morning and had to write it down.


	9. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph agonizes over his feelings for you.  
> also YES next chapter is when things are finally getting serious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Raph being Raph. He has an image to uphold and all. Got some good father-son feelings to it as well.  
> Also I might have made a playlist about this fic lmao here you go  
> https://8tracks.com/queen-nor-king/never-knew-i-needed

Raph had no damn clue what he was doing. He was showing off around you, especially during training. He pulled off every fancy move he knew, just to see what your reaction was, just to see if you’d be watching him. When you were hanging out he sat in a way that brought attention to his muscles, nearly blowing his cover around the others many times. Then he flirted, and you often flirted back.

When he messed up, like the time he slipped and fell in one of Mikey’s messes, and you laughed he didn’t get mad, maybe he was at first, but then he laughed too. He was doing a lot more of that – laughing, just feeling happy, calmer. Yeah, he still had a hothead, yeah, he still got mad when his brothers were being extra annoying, yeah, sometimes he had to go a few rounds with the punching bag. But unlike before meeting you when it was happening almost every other day, it happened maybe twice a month.

Everyone was noticing. Everyone was making comments. He made a stink whenever someone did, just like he made a stink if someone teased him about you, but his heart wasn’t completely in it.

And sometimes you gave him this _smile_ and he just wanted to hug you, kiss you, take you to his room. When you laughed he felt the best feeling sort of warmth in his chest. Seeing you take charge in a situation, like when Rahzar turned up (you absolutely terrified him when you took him on, if that creep had hurt you…), made him hot. He just wanted you to have the time of your life every day.

_God, but what did that mean!?_

Should he talk to someone about this? Maybe…

Was he going to? He’d need a drink first.

He was Raphael. He didn’t feel all of these soft emotions, he an image to keep up! The merciless bitch who’d stabbed bad guys and kept up the supply of sarcastic one-liners going.

Besides, you’re human. There was zero chance that you, handsome, cute, smart, funny you, would ever fall in love with mutant turtle with an attitude problem who lived in the sewers.

He needed to punch something. And that’s how he ended up taking out his bottled up emotions on the poor punching bag. He slugged it until the storm hanging over his head finally cleared. Even so, with sweat stinging his eyes and his knuckles sore, he just felt empty. Maybe it was best just to forget it and move forward, but that only made him feel heavy.

This was torture; this crush or whatever it was, was torture. How did his brothers ever keep their sanity!?

“Raphael.”

He felt himself flex as if ready for an attack, but relaxed when he recognized the voice as his father. “Sensei.” He replied, still glaring at the punching bag.

“My son.” He said firmly.

Biting back a sigh, he turned around to look at his dad. Sometimes it was still a surprise to be looking into his eyes without having to look up, but even so Master Splinter still seemed to be larger than life. He was holding his hands behind his back and giving Raph a cool, assessing look. Seeming to come to a conclusion, he put his hand on his shoulder and led him to the dojo. “Come, let us talk.”

He begrudgingly let himself be lead and sat on his legs while Splinter prepared them tea.

“So,” Splinter said, giving him his cup. “what is troubling you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Master Splinter.” He grumbled, taking a sip.

He fixed him with an unimpressed look full of thinning patience. “It has been a while since you’ve had to take your aggression out on the dummy.” He pointed out, taking a drink. “I would like to ease you of any troubles, if you’ll let me.”

Raph stubbornly glared at him, but if life as a teenager living with his sensei taught him anything, it was that one way or another Splinter would get his way. A frustrated sigh of surrender left his lips. “Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

With one hand rubbing his brow, he started his confession. “I think I… I’m in trouble, sensei. I fucked up.”

Splinter raised one brow at the obvious dance but decided to let him go at his own pace.

“It’s about Y/N…” He sighed, putting his head in his hands and seethed.

“You are in love with them.”

“No!” He snapped, then saw Splinter’s expression and crumpled. “Is it that obvious?”

After taking a long sip, he put his cup down. “Yes, it is.” But before Raph could meltdown he put his hand on his shoulder. “But I believe that this love is good for you. You are growing as a person, and I’m pleased with the man I’m seeing you become.

“You are calm, happy. I haven’t seen you so ready to embrace what good things the world can provide since you were a child.” His smile was full of warmth and affection. “And I know Y/N has a great part in this, and I think you know this as well.”

Raph tried to hide the sad smile spreading across his face. “But what if they don’t... y'know?”

“You cannot make someone like someone or something by force.” He replied. “But your fear of rejection shouldn’t keep you from asking. And, if they do not share you affection, you cannot let your disappointment destroy what happiness you have built. Love takes many forms, and love can evolve in many ways. Just because they don’t love you the way you want them to, does not mean that they do not love and care for you at all, and it shouldn’t keep you from caring about them as well.”

He sighed, crossing his arms and glaring off into space. “And if they do… like me back?”

Splinter perked up. “Then it would be cause for celebration.” Then chuckled when his son glared at him. He squeezed his shoulder. “Let your relationship unfold organically, my son. You both are young and there is no need to rush. Do what feels right by you both.”

A soft, confident smile slowly spread across the turtle’s face. He stood up, followed by Splinter, and gave him a hug for the first time in years. “Thanks, dad.”

\---

That night you got a text.

Hot Tater Tot

                                hey, want to hang out tomorrow?

                                just the two of us.

                                                                                                are we redoing milkshake night?

                                we can if you want but i had something else in mind.

                                                                                                like what?

When he didn’t respond as fast as usual, you decided to throw him a bone.

                                                                                                wanna watch movies? we can watch netlix or I can rent

                                                                                                something.

                                yeah, sounds good.

                                surprise me.

                                i can get the food. pizza or chinese?

                                                                                                whichever you want my guy.

                                                                                                I don’t have to close up tomorrow so I’m free by 6.

                                                                                                so does 7 sound good?

                                yeah.

                                                                                                I’m looking forward to it!

                                me too.

                                see you there.

You stared at your phone then around your apartment. You couldn’t help but feel that maybe Raph was hiding something from you. Whatever it was you hoped it wasn’t bad news.


	10. Never Knew I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two finally confess something.

You were just finishing tidying up when Raph arrived at your fire escape. The summer was finally turning, the unbearable heat becoming cooler bit by bit, so at least when you left the windows open it didn’t feel like beating back a sweaty lava monster. You opened up the window and let him inside.

“Hey, Raph.” You smiled, your mouth watering when you saw the pizza box in his arms.

His reply was a less than excited. “Hey.” He wouldn’t quite meet your eyes, which wasn’t like him at all.

“Everything alright?” You asked, taking the box from him and leading him to the couch before grabbing some drinks from the fridge.

“Yeah.” He said, at least trying to sound okay. You didn’t quite believe it, though. However, whatever was bugging him is his business, and you trusted he would talk about it whenever he was ready.

“Okay.” You brought the pop and grabbed the DVD you rented. “I hope you like superhero movies.”

* * *

 

Raph was going to lose it.

There he was, sitting next to you on your couch, watching a movie, and he was getting cold feet! He had a plan and everything. But, whenever he turned to watch you, the movie screen reflected in your eyes, there was a lump in his throat. He could only think that he might be making the worst mistake in his life and scare you off forever.

Also, your hand kept brushing up against his. He couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or not. It was driving him a little nuts, not because it was annoying, but because it kept remind him that he was within hand holding distance and he wasn’t doing anything about it!

* * *

 

You wanted to tell Raph about your crush. It had been all but eating away at you since you realized it. You wanted him to be happy, to feel good about himself. He made you happy, made you laugh. If he didn’t like you back… then at least he knew there was someone who cared about him.

Consequences be damned.

Your fingers touched the top of his hand, and even now you were surprised by the callouses and how thick his skin felt. He flinched, but didn’t pull away, and you folded your hand over his. “Thank you.” You whispered, letting the honesty and affection spill into the words. “For being a part of my life.”

Raph was stiff beside you. “I mean, you’re welcome but – “ His green eyes were full of shock, and perhaps a bit of fear. “Y/N… are you saying – “

“That I have a huge crush on you and I don’t what to do about it?” You answered, feeling a grim smile touch your lips. “Yeah. But I understand if that makes you uncomfortable. I just – “ Your words tripped out of your mouth and you were blushing in embarrassment, “I just wanted you to know I care about you a lot. And that I’m grateful to know you.”

But he didn’t pull away, or tell you no, he just continued to stare at you. There was a light returning to his eyes. “You’re serious?”

“Why would I joke about something like this? Yeah, I’m serious.”

“You like me.”

“Yes.”

“ _You_ like _me_!”

Now you were getting a little annoyed. “Yes, I like you Raph. I think I've established that.”

He flipped your hands until he was holding onto yours. There was a big smile on his face, a disbelieving, elated grin. “Y/N, I like you too, okay? And, all of those things you said, I – I get that way around you, too.” He gave your hands a squeeze. “You’re the best thing I never knew I needed, okay?”

Now it was your turn to be shocked. “You… for real?”

“Yes! How could I not like you?”

A warm, bubbling feeling suddenly erupted inside you. You whooped and threw your hands in the air, including the one entwined with his. “YES!” You shouted, carefree laughter spilling out of your mouth. It was contagious and Raph started laughing too.

Finally, you both settled down and returned to the movie, with you sidled up against him and one of his arms thrown over your shoulders.

It payed off to be a little courageous now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH IT FINALLY HAPPENED. I'm sorry it took so long guys I usually never get this far with anything I write because I'm a goober.  
> Also sorry its short. It was meant to be a part of the last chapter but I needed to get something out yesterday.


	11. Plannin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after you and Raph confess your feelings. Raph tells Master Splinter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late guys! I actually shouldn't be up right now. And I might be a little bit drunk.  
> This is allll fluff and silliness.  
> In other news, I'm catching up on TMNT. I've heard about what happens to Splinter and... canon can go eat my shorts. So that will be ignored. However, Shinigami is great and I love her and she will be making an appearance at some point.  
> There might be hints at other pairings within the chapters, but I won't really do anything but just hint stuff. This is a selfinsert so everything else takes a back seat.

It was hard to get you down the next day. Your coworkers were starting to think you had gone a little crazy when your grin rarely left your face. It wasn’t you’re fault you couldn’t help being so dang happy!

The best part? Raph was still your best friend, now you just held hands and hugged more. You gave him a peck on the cheek when he left your place last night, and there was going to be more of that.  He already asked when you wanted to go on an “official date”. He didn’t want to spoil it other than “it’s a restaurant I can actually walk into that isn’t controlled by Karai”.

Upon further inquiry you were told that she led the Foot Clan with her girlfriend, controlled almost half the city so that other, less savory people couldn’t, and could technically be classified as benevolent mob. Oh boy. At least that explained why no one was jumping you on the way home anymore and why you had gotten strange discounts at some stores. You figured that was all you should know for your own safety.

You usually kept you messages turned off during the workday, simply because the groupchat sucked the life out of your phone and it was distracting at the very least. But that didn’t keep you from wondering what kind of drama was going on.

* * *

 

Raph had already said he wasn’t going to tell his family about the two of you, yet. Not because he was embarrassed. Who the heck would be embarrassed with you on their arm? No, it was because he was nervous of the explosion that would happen when everyone realized that he was in a happy, healthy relationship and it wasn’t a joke or doomed to failure because you lived in space.

Except it was getting increasingly hard to keep his mouth shut when his friends insisted on being nosy and without shame.

Is Mothman a Mutant, Discuss

                                C: he could be???

                                D: I would argue against it, but the Kraang have been on Earth for

                                     an undocumented amount of time. There’s a chance that a

                                     form of mutagen could have turned a man into a moth, or a

                                     moth into a man. IF mothman were an actual thing and not a

                                     fabric of superstition.

                                C: you take the fun out of everything.

                                D: I didn’t hear you complaining last night.

                                M: uhhhh

                                A: he’s right, Casey.

                                L: Uhhhh

                                C: are we gonna talk about this in the groupchat

                                A: why not? I’m not embarrassed.

                                D: I might be a little embarrassed.

                                C: i’m not i just don’t want to talk about it in the groupchat

                                K: Uhhhh?

                                C: wait why are you embarrassed D?

                                D: I’m not uncomfortable if that’s what you’re asking, I just don’t

                                     think I want my siblings in on what we’re talking about. Yet.

                                D: Also, I thought we’re not discussing this on the groupchat.

                                                                                                R: what the fuck is going on.

                                A: you’re the one who brought that part up, Donny.

                                Group chat has changed to: Uhhhh?

                                C: says mr dont like Y/N

                                C: we know whats going on.

                                C: we know the truth.

                                                                                                R: it takes 0 dollars to stay in your lane and out of

                                                                                                     other peoples’ business.

                                L: I don’t hear a no

                                M: :DDDD!!!!!!!!!!!

                                K: The truth cometh.

                                                                                                R: why are you all like this?

                                                                                                R: that’s a rhetorical question don’t answer that.

Raph slapped his phone to his face in resigned annoyance. Maybe he should avoid the groupchat until you and he announced you were official. The only person he felt comfortable telling was meditating. Finally he heard Master Splinter clear his throat from his kneeling position.

“You may enter, my son.”

He shoved his phone into his belt and came to kneel in front of his father. “Sensei.”

Splinter was smiling kindly at him when he met his eyes. “Is there something you wish to talk about?

A warm smile spread on his face. “With your blessing, Y/N and I are starting to uh, date.”

A sardonic grin crept onto his father’s lips. “You and I both know that you’d date them with or without my blessing. It is fortunate that I like them and that you have it anyways.”

His grin turned toothy and he pumped his fists into the air. “Yes! Thank you, sensei.”

Splinter’s smile grew as his ears twitched in soft joy. “When will they be over? Have you told your brothers?”

He faltered. He didn’t think that far ahead. “I don’t know, and I’m working on it.”

Though he seemed displeased, he admitted, “I will expect a visit soon, Raphael, and you should tell your brothers and friends.”

“Yeah, I will. Soon.”

“And I do not believe I need to remind you to treat your significant other with respect that is due of them and affection that you have already promised them when you asked to be theirs.”

“Of course not! I won’t hurt them, I’d sooner hurt Chompy.”

He stroked his beard, satisfied. “Y/N is a good person, and I wish you both happiness.” He dismissed his son, only to call for him as he got to the door. “Invite them over soon!”

* * *

 

When you finally got off work you checked your messages.

Donny/April/Casey, Discuss???

                                A: we are not talking about this.

                                C: who did this???

                                D: I don’t know but I’m going to find out.

                                M: you guys are good for each other!!!!

                                M: leo you owe me 30 munees!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                what the heck did I miss?????

                                R: don’t ask.

                                M: april d and casey are dating

                                A: I thought I said we’re not talking about this.

                                L: Are you guys dating?

                                A: PM me.

                                                                                                I suppose I’ll find out???? soon enough?????

Logging out of that bag of worms you got onto your chat with your boyfriend.

Love

                                so I told master splinter. he wants you to come over soon.

                                                                                                was he upset?

                                no!

                                he likes you. he gave us his blessing.

                                                                                                oh, that’s a relief!

                                                                                                so, absolutely! before or after our date?

                                well if we do our date tomorrow you can come the day after or

                                whenevers good for you.

                                work okay? it’s pretty late.

                                                                                                yeah, Bernard was sick so I had to lock up.

                                                                                                I think my coworkers think I’m crazy tho.

                                how so?

                                                                                                I couldn’t stop smiling. I was too happy.

You hoped that made him grin and blush a little bit.

                                one day you might rub off on me. i don’t think i’d mind that so

                                much.

                                                                                                ;’)

                                                                                                tomorrow night should be good for me! I’ll let you know

                                                                                                if something comes up.

                                awesome!

                                you’re gonna love pizza gyoza.

                                                                                                what’s that?

                                you’ll find out.

Figuring that was just about all he was going to tell you, you made for home. There might’ve been a spring to your step all the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer to love triangles? Polyamory.  
> Also Shinigami and Karai are dating sorry I don't make the rules.  
> But if you're not interested in these, like I said before don't worry. Hints only.


	12. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is when updates start slowing down a bit. Taking summer classes and all really drain a person.  
> Just fluff and reader/raph time!!

It was a quarter after seven when there was a knock on your window. Parting the curtains you saw Raph grinning at you from the fire escape.

“Hey!” You smiled, throwing your window open. The night air was crisp with oncoming autumn and the noises of the city were dim in the distance.

“Hey.” He greeted you back, extending a hand to help you out.

After you closed your the window, leaving a slight gap, you gave him a hug. “How’s my favorite turtle?” You asked.

With less than a moment’s hesitation he wrapped his arms around you. “Never better. How are you, angel?”

“Angel?” You chuckled, pulling away but keeping your hands on his hips, just inside his shell. “That’s new.”

“Figured it fit pretty well.” He said, giving your hip a gentle squeeze. “Didn’t answer my question.”

You gave him a lopsided grin. “I’m about to get whatever pizza gyoza is with the guy I really like. I think I’m doing pretty good.”

His smile only got wider and he stepped away, offering his arm. “Ready?”

You looped your arm in his skeptically. “How are we gonna get there?”

“Follow me.”

He led you to the roof, which seemed a backwards to you. Before you could ask him why you brought you here he picked you up bridal style and held you like you were nothing. “Raph!” You choked, looping your arms around his neck for balance. “I’m heavier than I look!”

He cocked an eye ridge at you and bounced you lightly. “I can’t tell. You’re just the right size.”

“Curse you and your awesome biceps.”

He only chuckled, getting a firmer grip on you. “We’ll be there in no time. Just try not to squirm too much.”

Gulping, you held on a little tighter and stared at the glowing skyline as your boyfriend took a running leap. A yelp caught in your throat when he hit the next rooftop, never missing a beat. It was the second or third jump that you started laughing, caught up in the adrenaline.

“This is crazy!” You cackled.

“You think that’s crazy?” He snorted. “Hold on!”

The next jump he vaulted you both over the ledge and twisted midair. Your heart was somewhere in your throat when you both touched the ground again.

“Oh my god.”

“You okay?”

“Absolutely, just please don’t drop me.”

“Cross my heart.”

After a block or more he finally took you both to the ground. When your legs touched the concrete your knees felt like jelly. You tripped for a step before Raph held your arms steady.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked, letting you get over your sea legs.

Breathless, you nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” You took a deep breath. “Never did that before. You do that every night?”

“If I can.” He gave your arms a squeeze before taking your hand and bringing you to what looked like a strange sort of vending machine. “It’s a token machine. It’s where you order.” He punched in the pizza symbol. He barely grabbed his token when you heard his stomach growl.

“Is that Chompy?” You teased before punching the same button.

“Ha ha.”

Entering the restaurant, Raph announced your presence. “Hey, Mr. Murakami.”

A round man turned to you both, smiling. The glasses over his eyes flashed in the light. “Raphael, it is good to hear your voice again.”

You both took a seat. “I brought a friend.”

“Hello.” You said. “I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And it is my pleasure to meet you.” He replied gently, taking your tokens. “Two pizza gyoza coming up!”

“Okay,” You said, leaning on the table. “Now are you going to tell me what I’m going to be eating?”

“Only that it’s the best thing that will ever grace your taste buds, angel.” He teased, poking your side and making you jump. You laughed and batted his hand away. “Chompy’s been crying for you.”

You couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled out of you. “ _Ohh_ , oh no!”

He smiled. “You know it’s because you spoil him.”

“And you don’t?” You shot back, trying to tickle him beneath the armpit. “You are such a good turtle dad but you spoil him rotten.”

“Do not!”

“Do too! You feed him your pizza! Then eat the parts he doesn’t eat!”

“And you fed him your tamales so what’s your point?”

You tried to hide your snickering behind your hand. “I guess I don’t have one. We’ll spoil him together.”

Then two plates of dumplings appeared in front of you both. “Please, enjoy.” Mr. Murakami said with a smile. After giving your thanks, Raph picked up his chopsticks and watched you.

“While we spoil ourselves with some gyoza.”

Feeling a little shy under his intense gaze, you got a dumpling between the sticks and popped it into your mouth. The flavors that surrounded your tongue was… indescribable. Amazing, but indescribable. You felt your whole face go slack with surprise.

Obviously enjoying the show, he threw his head back and laughed before popping one into his own mouth. “Good to see you’re enjoying it!”

Enjoying it was the least of what was going on in your mouth. And he was just shoveling it in! The blasphemy! Finally you swallowed your bite and put in another, savoring this as much as you could. “This is so good!” You said, loud enough for the chef to hear as well. “Thank you so much, Mr. Murakami!”

“You are very welcome!”

Then you bumped Raph’s elbow with your own. “And thank you, Raph, for bringing me here.”

His head ducked between his shoulders, trying to hide his grinning mouth, full to bursting with dumplings. He forced himself to swallow. “You’re welcome, Y/N. Thanks for coming with me.”

You turned back to your dinner but didn’t miss the subtle shift of Raphael coming to sit closer to you. When he was close enough you tapped his knee with your own. Later, when supper was finished, you walked out hand in hand.

Once you were both back at your apartment, you stood at the fire escape, still holding hands.

“Thanks again, hero.” He smiled affectionately, gripping your palm gently. “I had fun.”

“Me too.” You said, stepping a bit closer as you ran you thumb over his fingers. “We’re definitely having more dates there.”

A hearty chuckle filled his chest. “For the stunning company or for the dumplings?”

“Why can’t it be both?”

Then you were staring at each other, and your eyes kept going to his lips. You swallowed. “So, more dates?”

A hint if nervousness touched his gaze. “Only if you want to. I know I want to. Have more dates with you, you know.”

“Absolutely.” You breathed, squeezing his hand. “I think it’s my turn anyway.”

He gave you a toothy, absolutely amazing smile, and you figured it was as good a time as ever. You tugged his hand, “C’mere.”

Raising an eye ridge, he leaned in closer to you and you got on your tiptoes and kissed him. It was perhaps a little too forceful at first, you heard him grunt, but you turned it soft and slow, but chaste. After a moment of complete shock, Raph turned his head into it and lifted a hand to cradle the back of your neck. The kiss was awkward, it was obvious that you two would need a bit of practice, but it was also your first one with your boyfriend. All things considered, it was pretty good.

Then you parted and you grinned at the startled blush on his face. “So, I’ll be at your place after work.”

“I’ll meet you at the manhole.” He nodded, but when you turned to enter your apartment he pulled your hand gently.

You stopped, giving him a curious look, but he just tugged your hand again in permission. Figuring what he wanted you stepped back towards him and he pulled you in for another kiss. A little more smoother, a little more deeper. You sighed through you nose in content when you parted again.

“We are definitely doing more of that.” He whispered, a hand on your hip and the other at the back of your head.

“Oh, duh.” You pecked his lips then whispered softly. “Goodnight, Raph. Get home safe.”

“I will.” He promised, giving you a hug. “Night, angel. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bet money.”

After another squeeze he let you go. Reluctantly, you left your partner in crime and entered your home. You both waved goodbye on opposite sides of the glass and you watched him hop across the rooftops into the night.

It was a pretty good first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to figure out a cute gender neutral nickname that wouldn't leave me with only "babe", though he'll be saying that too no doubt. Everyone can be an angel.


	13. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes known that you two are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a piece of short fluff.  
> Also, everything past season 4 isn't going to happen in this fic.  
> Thanks for all the views and kudos guys!

Raph met you at the bottom of the manhole as promised, smiles and all. You both barely said your hellos before you kissed. It was quick and chaste, and you both came away smiling. He took your hand and led you back to his home.

“So, I take it that our friends still don’t know?” You asked, raising a brow at him.

He shook his head. “Not unless you told them.”

“So when we walk in hand in hand they’re gonna… explode?”

“Explode.”

“Oh boy.”

He chuckled embarrassedly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s better than them stumbling on us.”

You leered at him for a long moment. “You thought they were gonna walk in on our date at Mr. Murakami’s yesterday, didn’t you?”

His embarrassment was enough of an answer. “Look, Mikey’s a nosy lil – “

“YOU WENT ON A DATE!?”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. You whirled around to see Mikey gaping at the two of you from a separate junction. His skateboard fell out of his grip and clattered to the floor. You could feel Raph sag beside you.

“AT _MR. MURAKAMI’S_!?”

“Here we go.” He muttered.

As much as you love Mikey, your boyfriend was right. He was nosy. He was also loud. Very loud. Even as the shock became glee you knew you weren’t going to be able to stop him. Faster than your eyes could see he ran up to the two of you and pulled you in for a group hug.

“I’m so happy for you two!” He cheered, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I knew it! I knew it!”

“Mikey, _Mikey_.” Raph sighed. “Thanks, bro. Let me go.”

You couldn’t quite make it to laughter, but you were smiling by the time he let you go, biting his lips to hide his giggles. “I’m gonna tell the guys!” He said, grabbing his skateboard and taking off before you could tell him no. The older brother said no, but he didn’t seem to listen or care.

Staring at him as he disappeared behind the next bend, you sighed. “Well,” You said. “That’s one way to do get it out.”

He put his face in his hand and groaned.

* * *

 

When you got to the base you peaked around the entrance, feeling Raph do the same behind you. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

“Maybe he didn’t tell them?” You whispered.

“Maybe.” He answered doubtfully before taking your hand. “Ready?”

You gave his hand a squeeze. “Yep.”

The two of you walked in hand in hand. It became very clear to you the second your presence became known that Mikey had, indeed, told them. There were quite a few shit-eating grins directed at Raph.

“See?” Mikey shouted, waving his hands at you. “I wasn’t kidding.”

“Obviously.” Leo smiled. “Nice going, Raph. Y/N is out of your league.” He pointed his look at you. “Don’t let him ever think any different.” He winked, clearly just pulling your legs.

“I could always give him some tips.” Donny said, sticking his head out of his lab.

“Raph has been nothing but a gentleman.” You said. “If gentlemen made butt jokes.”

“Not _your_ butt.”

“No, but it was a butt. And you laughed.”

“So did you!”

“That I did. Guess I’m not much of a gentleman either, hm?”

Donatello groaned. “What a pair you make.”

The eldest brother smiled fondly at your entwined hands. “Congratulations, you two. Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

Raph grinned devilishly and sauntered towards the dojo with you in tow. “What makes you think we’d do anything otherwise?”

“That’s what scares me.”

You laughed, letting your boyfriend lead you inside. Master Splinter was practicing his mantras when he knocked on the wood. “Sensei?”

His ear twitched back. “Hello, Raphael, and to you, Y/N.” He stood and turned, giving you a warm smile.

“Hi, Master Splinter.” You grinned back.

He approached you. “Raphael told me the good news. I must admit I’m pleased beyond words.” He put his hands on his shoulder and yours. “Let happiness be in your futures. As a father I will do everything to protect that.”

Yes, you felt embarrassed, and yes, you wanted to say there was no need for any of that, but something in his eyes said that wasn’t the case. When your boyfriend nodded and thanked him, all seriousness, you realized there was still a bit about this family you didn’t yet know.

“Thank you, Splinter.” You said, rubbing your thumb over Raph’s knuckles. “That means a lot.”

His smile grew warmer, but there was a grief in there that you didn’t have a name for. He let you go. “Now, I do think the others are coming later, and I’m sure your brothers wish to tease you both some more.”

“You know we do!”

Mikey was in the doorway, grinning infectiously. He was joined shortly by the other two brothers. You felt Raph sigh beside you, but there was a smile in his voice.

“You guys are awful.”

* * *

 

ITS CANON

                                L: Before Mikey says it, Raph and Y/N are dating

                                M: THEYR DATING!!!!

                                M: HEY

                                K: I know.

                                C: Donny owes me 10 dollars just so everyone knows

                                A: where was the date?

                                D: I owe you nothing.

                                R: i hate you Leo.

                                R: it was at Mr. Murakami’s.

                                C: You owe me ten dollars and you can’t deny that!

                                A: how long?

                                                                                                just last night.

                                                                                                wait Karai you knew??

                                A: donny also owes me 10 dollars

                                R: you guys placed bets? seriously?

                                K: I own this city, Y/N. You need to know nothing more.

                                D: Duh, we placed bets. Who didn’t?

                                                                                                that’s ominous and I’m going to keep my nose out of it.

                                M: IM SO UPSET!!!

                                                                                                why are you upset?

                                R: k who else placed bets I want names.

                                M: BCUZ I WANTED TO TELL EVER1!!

                                L: I had a bet with Karai.

                                K: Yeah. You owe me fifty, btw.

                                K: And I had a bet with Shini.

                                                                                                I don’t even know Shinigami yet.

                                K: You will.

                                R: Mikey?

                                M: have one with the mutanimals

                                L: To be fair Karai I thought it never happen

                                R: the Mutanimals were on this too?

                                M: duh

                                M: yur gonna get a text from slash soon btw

                                                                                                that’s cold Leo.

               

                                R: fight me Leo.

                                M: CONGRATS GUYS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... there might be a mini arc sometime soon. Might happen, might not.  
> Also, math is really, really kicking my butt. I'll try to keep updates consistent but at this point I can't promise anything. I've been feeling so burnt out...


	14. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Turtle Hunt day, but you have a trick up your sleeve. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the sole reason I wrote this fic, okay. I loved writing this.  
> Also, if you want to hear the playlist for the surprise, here it is:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUS2qy3rdeBLG1HdNPweTJ4meXYarnn7y  
> I highly recommend listening to it for the full experience.  
> Just a funny chapter for no other reason but to be ridiculous.  
> Edit: GUESS WHO HAS THEIR OWN EXTENSION AND FORGETS TO TURN IT OFF LIKE A DUM DUM. I'm sorry guys I didn't catch any of those names until now. I've changed them all to Y/N. If this happens again PLEASE say so in the comments I'd be very grateful!

The gang, minus Karai, stood in the living room in a line, looking out into the sewers. Everyone was geared up, yes, including you, though that was more so to keep yourself from getting hurt or lost. Raph and Leo stood before you, arms crossed, grins on. You felt a bead of sweat roll down into your collar.

It was Turtle Hunt day.

More specifically, it was your first Turtle Hunt day.

You had heard stories of course, including the one that wound up ending when someone stumbled upon Bigfoot, and you were beginning to wonder why you had agreed to join. But you knew why. Mikey and Donny knew why, too. You three had a plan, a little leg up since you were new and had zero training in any combat art.

But the consequences if you lost…

The pile of dishes that stood high, proud, and disgusting in kitchen gave you a lot of incentive _not_ to do that. That and your boyfriend’s shit eating grin.

“So, everyone knows the rules? Any questions?” Leo asked.

The rules were clear. Everyone had five minutes to try and find a place to hide, and once those five minutes were up, everyone either had to outlast the next thirty minutes without being found or try to make it past Raph and Leo to the base. Whoever got caught by said two turtles had to do the dishes.

“They’re not even my dishes.” You grumbled into your cough mask.

When no questions came forth, Leo took out his phone. “Alright. Then everyone get ready… Set… Go!”

“Let the Turtle Hunt begin!” Raph cackled.

You dashed past him and with Mikey and April to the right when you got out of the base. You shared a grin with Mikey and nodded when you got to the first junction. He saluted you and turned sharply into it. April gave you a reassuring smile when she took the third tunnel down.

You kept up your pace, but felt your time ticking away. You just hoped you got to your hiding spot in time. Trying to keep your breathing as quiet as possible, you counted the tunnels until you finally got to the fifth one on your left. Huzzah! You ran in, keeping away from the puddles of putrid water. Two lefts… a right… down the middle… you had memorized the plan perfectly. Finally, you found your hidey hole.

It was placed in a shallow alcove, more like above it. Huffing, you climbed the netted grate and got to the top, and fingered the ceiling until you found the hidden door. You slid it open and pulled yourself inside, closing it behind you. There was a built in seat waiting for you and a foot rest, also a tunnel that lead to the end of the hallway. You fumbled in the dark, taking your seat and turning on the light. The small, cylinder hole was bathed in gentle green light. It was a good thing you weren’t claustrophobic.

In front of you was an old mp3 player sitting in a plastic tub and hooked up to a wire. That wire was connected to multiple speakers throughout the sewers, set to their highest volumes. And nobody knew about it except for you, Donny, and Mikey. You picked it up and made sure it was charged before turning to the playlist you three worked on for the last four days, but you didn’t hit play, not yet.

It was for emergency purposes only. It might confuse the two “Hunters” but it would also put everyone else at a disadvantage too. Plus, you and Mikey had a truce to uphold.

You checked your phone and, as you figured, the five minutes were past.  The Turtle Hunt had officially begun.

So you sat, and you listened really, _really_ closely.

Minutes ticked by, it felt like it was an eternity but also _too damn fast._ Envisioning the chaos that would presumably ensue the second you pressed the play button helped ease the beating of your heart, but also made you want to giggle too much.

Then your intuition said _s_ _top._ You felt your face fall and your heartbeat started beating softly in your ears. You don’t think you’ve ever sat so still in your life.

Gently, you heard someone step into a puddle outside. It was so quiet you wouldn’t have caught if you hadn’t been paying attention. You couldn’t tell who it was, probably one of the turtles or April since they were being so very… silent. Your thumb hovered over play.

Then, the mystery person whispered. “Where are you, Y/N…”

Oh, you knew that voice. It was none other than Raphael, your beloved boyfriend, and at that moment the bane of your existence, and you meant that in the fondest way possible. His voice was uncomfortably close, which wasn’t a good sign. And you had been so careful, too! You swear, the turtles had good noses. Maybe he sniffed you out.

That thought was… hm. It was a thought.

You didn’t dare even swallow, you barely even breathed. Like hell were you going to be caught and made to do those nasty dishes, not even Raph could make you.

Then you heard fingers drag against your trapdoor.

 _Oh, fuck!_ You grit your teeth and pressed play. You were scrambling to put it in its holder and turn off the light when the first notes of YMCA started to echo throughout the sewers. The searching fingers below you stopped, and you could barely hear him say “What the fuck?” over the music.

“ _Young man, there’s no need to feel down_

_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground”_

Oh, this was going to be a treasure.

You pulled yourself over the lip of the tunnel above you and started crawling on your elbows and knees. You heard the trapdoor slide back behind you and even though the only thing he’d see is pitch black darkness, picked up your pace. Mikey might already be out of his hiding place.

You crawled until you could feel door in front of you. You opened it a bit and peaked outside, seeing no sign of the hunters. Stealing yourself, you slid it open and turned around so you could dangle your feet outside and drop down.

YMCA was still blaring throughout the tunnels and you were definitely sweating now. Before Raph could get wise to your shenanigans you started sneaking back the way you came. The last line was fading out as you took a turn and ran into Mikey.

You almost shouted before he put his hand over your mouth. You didn’t dare lick it. You didn’t know what he did with that hand. Pushing it away he nodded for you to follow him. A long baritone note started up from a nearby speaker. The turtle in front of you stifled a giggle.

Suddenly,

“ _Tunak tunak tunak tun_

_Tunak tunak tunak tun_

_Tunak tunak tunak tun_

_Da Da Da_ ”

This was followed closely by, “ _MIIIIIKEY!_ ”

He yelped and started to run with you closely behind. He obviously slowed up for your own benefit, but it didn’t stop you from enjoying yourself. The music was so loud, you couldn’t hear a thing, other than your stifled laughter.

You were glad to have brothers like Mikey and Donny, who went with your stupid ideas and made brought them to glorious creation. Simply because they wanted to mess with their brothers and didn’t want to want to lose just as much as you did.

Casey’s laughter caught you attention before it was cut off into a shriek. You both stumbled out into the open train tracks and saw him running with all he had on the other side. Leonardo was close behind.

“Uh oh.” Mikey hissed, grabbing your hand and making the two of you run full force towards the next junction. You both slipped in, hopefully before the eldest brother spotted you two. He got you in a dark spot behind him and you both waited until the song ended, bleeding into the next.

“Oh, I love this remix.” He said softly.

“Really? I do too.”

You turned to see Raph grinning at you from the other end of the hall.

Neither of you could keep from shouting in surprise and without another thought you both took out a smokebomb each and threw them at him. Mikey whispered, “Booyakasha!” before they exploded in his face and took your wrist again. Good thing he did, it would’ve been impossible to keep up with him otherwise.

You slipped out of the hallway, hearing Raph shout, “Hey!” from behind you.

“Sorry, honey!” You mock whispered, stumbling for your footing as you ran behind your brother. About halfway there you heard the song change again. The familiar, meme-y drum solo began. A collective groan echoed throughout the sewer.

“You did NOT just Rickroll us!” You heard April shout from across the train tracks.

“Oh, we so did!” Mikey giggled, giving you a hurried high three.

Then you felt an excited shiver run up your spine. “I wouldn’t celebrate just yet!”

It looked like the smokebombs didn’t last as long as you might’ve hoped. Raph was hot on your trail.

“I’m not doing your dishes!” You shouted at him, picking up your pace. “I ain’t doin’ it, babe!”

“I’m not doing them either!” Mikey screamed. “But I’m not calling you babe!”

Raph shouted, “NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!”

The base was in sight, god it was so close! But you could hear his footsteps growing louder behind you.

“Dammit, dammit!” You screamed behind your teeth. “Pick me up, Michael! Run as fast as you can! C’mon!”

“Okay, okay!” He yelped, picking you up in a bridal carry, allowing him to pick up his pace exponentially. Your heart was beating out of your chest, but the light was _s_ _o close._ Mikey dived over the dividers, rolling over the floor and leaving you in a heap.

For a moment you didn’t even believe it. Then Rick Astley’s soft base faded out and Cotton Eyed Joe came on you felt reality crash around you. Your back snapped straight and you threw your hands into the air. “WE DID IIIIIT!”

“WE DID IIIIIT!” Mikey howled, hopping to his feet, helping you to yours. Together you started bouncing to the beat of the song, throwing your hands into the air. Laughing maniacally, he pointed at your dejected boyfriend staring at you two from behind the dividers. “IN YOUR FACE!”

Apparently he didn’t have a comeback for that. He shrugged, obviously confused beyond belief. “You won. With memes.”

“IF IT HADN’T BEEN FOR COTTON EYED JOE!”

You collapsed into a fit of laughter, falling into a pile on the floor, swinging your limbs everywhere. “I’D’VE BEEN MARRID LONG TIME AGO!”

Before he could leave you whistled for his attention. You made heart with your hands, putting him in the middle. “No hard feelings, sweetheart. You do good out there.”

He chuckled, “Thanks, angel face. You did real good. Nice one.”

“Play by your strengths or whatever, right?”

“And your strengths are memes, I take it?”

“Damn right.”

He disappeared around the corner laughing.

Mikey cheered, swatting you with a pillow. “NO DISHES!”

You pulled the pillow out of his hands and pummeled his shins. “NO DISHES!”

“NO DISHES!”

“NO DISHES!”

“NO DISHES!”

“COTTON EYED JOE!”


	15. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some snippets of being partners with Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! Fluff and more fluff!!

You figured out that Raphael was an affectionate lover very fast. Sitting on the same couch, he almost always swung an arm over your shoulders and pressed up into your side.

You sat together in the base, watching a bad 80’s cartoon about robots from space. “Mechamorphers is not as action packed as I remember it being.” You grinned, watching the typical-for-then bad animation.

Then, Radical Primus, leader of the mechamorphers said, “A booby trap that actually catches boobies!”

You immediately erupted into a fit laughter as Raphael snorted, trying to hide his giggles behind his hand.

“Finally!” You cackled, hiding your face in his armored chest. “A titty trap that actually catches titties!”

It was the stupidest joke you ever made, but that didn’t keep him from laughing. He snickered. “That was so bad!”

“Boobies, Raph! Boobies!”

“Y/N!”

“Tattas!”

“Oh my god.”

“You caught my boob! And my heart behind my boob! You booby trapped my heart!”

He started shouting, hiding his face in your neck. Tears were rolling down your face. And that’s where Donatello found you both. Howling with laughter on the couch, wrapped up in one another, possibly choking for air, and with a very old episode Mechamorphers on the T.V.

He figured it was best not to ask.

Whenever you two were alone he would nose your cheek with his beak, sneak a hand in your hair, and kiss you as many times as he could get away with.

You were standing in front of your counter, chopping up some vegetables for dinner. The window opened and you heard Raph announce himself. “Hey, angel, it’s me.”

“Hey, love!” You called over your shoulder. “You’re early, dinners not done yet.”

After a moment you felt two large, heavy arms wrap around your middle. He held you from behind, pressing comfortably into your back, strong and immovable. You felt him place his chin on top of your head.

You never felt as safe as you did when he hugged you. Your eyes slipped closed and you leaned back into him. He hummed in content, kissing your neck.

“What’cha making?” He murmured, rubbing his hand over your soft, pudgy stomach. It made you blush, how much he seemed to like your chub, always running his hands over your arms and thighs, hips, and stomach, and your butt on more than one occasion.

“Stir fry.” You said softly back, finishing cutting up the veggies. “Want to help?”

“Sure thing.” He gave your neck another sweet kiss before moving to the stove. Before he could get very far in his task you came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his shell as well as you could.

“I’m happy you’re here.” You whispered, placing a soft kiss to his shell.

He turned, loosening your grip on him. The smile on his face was full of an affection you didn’t know could be held for you. “Same here.” He said, leaning down to press his lips to yours.

Outside dates were always fun, too. Sometimes you managed to get into a restaurant that Karai controlled, sometimes you went back to Mr. Murakami’s, and sometimes one of you managed to do something a little… different.

“You put,” Raph began, “a slip n slide on the roof.”

“Three roofs.”

“Gotcha. And the goal is to roll these balls – “

“I couldn’t find any bowling balls. So I found the heaviest balls I could and stuffed some heavy things in them. Mostly rocks.”

“and knock down as many spray paint cans as we can, making them explode.”

“This is the part of the town that almost no one lives in, so no one’s gonna care that we get paint everywhere.”

“Where’d you even get all this spray paint?”

“Some old lady was selling him on the corner on the way home. She had, like, ten bags of them. The really big bags for when you go to Costco and stuff.”

You fidgeted nervously as you watched him look at the slip n slides, all lined with spray cans, all waiting to be squashed or thrown off the edge, and hopefully explode in a catastrophe of color.

“So?” You asked, “What do you think?”

He gave you a wide grin, picking up a ball and tossing it in the air. “I think this is the best date ever. Let’s wreak some mayhem!”

“Ah, yeah!” You shouted, picking up another ball. “Okay, we take turns. Ready, set, go!”

By the time the date was over the whole block was like a gay pride parade barfed all over it. You managed to vandalize three buildings in one go and make everything a little more colorful, too. That included yourselves. It was pretty awesome.

“Best date ever!” Raph laughed, putting his hand in yours.

Yet, there were times when you both needed some space, so you hung out in his room or in your apartment together in the same room, doing different things, but enjoying each other’s company nonetheless.

It was a drizzly, gray day in New York. You left the windows ajar slightly, letting the smell and sound of rain drift inside while you fooled around on your laptop at your desk. Raphael was sitting on the couch reading The Fantastic Four Food Groups.

“Hey, angel.” He said.

“Yeah, love?”

He didn’t respond for a while, so you turned to look at him. A crease had formed in his brow, and he was staring at you fondly.

A smile twitched your lips. “Yes?”

His smile widened. “I love you.”

Your smile grew. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to do any name changing for brands and stuff but transformers was an easy one.  
> Also, if you didn't catch it before, I edited all the other chapters because my chrome extension was on and changed Y/N with other things which is very embarrassing I'm sorry.  
> If this happens again please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Okay, so, old people to the series will notice that the last two chapters are missing. I've decided to delete them because i didn't want to keep people hoping for more chapters. I'm really sorry, guys, but I don't know if or when I'll pick this series up again. If I finish up the miniarc I'll post it all here, but please don't keep your hopes up.   
> Love you all, and thank you for reading and all of your support!


End file.
